El Mejor Artista Marcial
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Tenia un sueño. Ser un pirata y tener su propia tripulación. Pero ademas de ello, tenia sus juramentos. Juro ser el mejor. Juro llegar a la cima. Superarlos a ellos. Superarlo a él. Al hombre que vivió a su lado, que creció a su lado. Al que alguna vez tuvo el orgullo de llamar hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**El Mejor Artista Marcial**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Destruiré toda su tristeza y desesperación...— Naruto miraba al tiburón frente a sus ojos con varias venas remarcándose en su rostro y brazos— Hablar Normal.

"_A veces los idiotas son lindos"_— pensó la mujer de cabello purpura claro, reposando su mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que observaba a Naruto trabajar— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1: Los Piratas y el Naufrago**

Un pequeño bote estaba surcando el mar, moviéndose lentamente entre las olas.

El bote era en si un clásico pesquero, un pequeño bote de madera que sería utilizado comúnmente por pescadores.

Lo curioso del diseño del pequeño navío era el par de pies que se asomaban por la madera del borde además de la sombrilla naranja que tapaba el fuerte sol.

¡Zoro! ¡Zoro!— grito un joven con sombrero de paja.

El joven estaba sentado en el mascaron del barco y sus ropas consistían en una camisa/chaleco sin mangas cerrado color rojo con botones dorados, pantalones vaqueros azules y sandalias.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, dos barcos se acercaban, uno de ellos con una curiosa vela negra con una calavera de nariz roja, clásica de payaso. El segundo navío poseía una vela blanca y era un poco más pequeño.

¡Zoroooooooo!— un enorme grito escapo de la boca del niño del sombrero, causando que una adolescente del barco de vela negra gritara mientras que un joven hombre en el barco más pequeño se levantaba.

La joven mujer traía una falda corta naranja y una camiseta blanca con franjas horizontales azules junto a unas botas marrones.

El joven hombre tenía cabello verde y traía tres Katanas en su cintura. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros con botas iguales y una faja verde.

¡Ya deja de gritar!— gritaron la mujer y el peliverde con ojos en blanco y dientes afilados.

Esos rasgos fueron ignorados por el joven del sombrero que solo señalo hacia delante.

Un bote.— dijo el joven de sombrero con una sonrisa, causando que la mujer y el hombre abrieran levemente sus ojos, enfocando sus orbes en el pequeño navío perdido.

Los barcos se acercaban al bote de pesca, notando los pies que colgaban del borde, por lo que al llegar, el peliverde salto para subir al barco pesquero.

¿Quién es, Zoro?— pregunto el adolescente de sombrero de paja, teniendo una mirada curiosa e interesada en su rostro.

Es un hombre y esta...— una gota apareció en la nuca de Zoro al ver como los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados y su boca semi abierta por donde un pequeño hilo de baba caía— Dormido...

…Me cae bien.— con una gran sonrisa, el joven de sombrero rio levemente.

Levántalo, Zoro.— con sus manos en su cintura, la pelinaranja le dio una orden al espadachín, causando que este gruñera levemente cumpliendo lo dicho.

No me des ordenes.— levantando por el cuello de la camisa al joven que aún seguía dormido, Zoro gruño un poco.

¿Quién es este?— pregunto la única mujer con una ceja alzada, analizando los rasgos del hombre durmiente.

Era un hombre joven, siendo más alto que el espadachín, Nami creía que tal vez su altura este en 1.80, teniendo cabello rubio dorado, salvaje y despeinado cubriéndole parte de las cejas y su piel estaba algo bronceada. En términos de ropa llevaba un chaleco blanco, teniendo dos botones sin prender. Unos pantalones negros largos y extrañas botas hasta la rodilla que dejaban al aire los dedos. Algo curioso del joven era que llevaba vendas blancas en los antebrazos que los cubrían y llegaban hasta los dedos.

Despiértalo.— la mujer alzo una ceja al notar como Zoro solo tomaba del suelo una mochila naranja, saltaba y entraba al barco, dejando al rubio suavemente en el suelo junto a la mochila— ¿Zoro?

No voy a despertarlo, Nami.— Zoro negó con la cabeza, acostándose unos metros alejado del rubio durmiente— Si yo estuviera durmiendo no querría que me despertaran…es simple cortesía.

No sabía que fueras cortes.— cruzándose de brazos y suspirando al notar como el espadachín se durmió en un instante, Nami enfoco sus ojos en el adolescente del sombrero— Luffy, revísalo.

¿Por qué?— pregunto Luffy confundido, acercándose al durmiente para levantar su brazo.

No tiene armas visibles. Tal vez las tenga escondidas.— Nami miraba con seriedad al joven dormido, buscando el menor rastro de movimiento de su parte— Busca en las botas. Después en la mochila.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el joven de sombrero de paja miro las curiosas botas, metiendo su mano en una de ellas y causando que el rubio riera levemente en sueños.

Alzando una ceja, Luffy saco de la boca una especie de barra de metal negra, siendo más larga que su mano.

¿Qué es eso?— pregunto la navegante confundida, notando como el capitán pirata miraba la barra con genuina confusión.

Ni idea.— confeso el pirata volviendo a meter la barra del lugar de donde la saco, causando que Nami gritara incrédula.

¡No se la vuelvas a dar! ¡Y si es un arma!—grito la cartógrafa con sus ojos en blanco, notando como Luffy solo se sentaba y estiraba su brazo, tomando una manzana para comenzar a comer.

No es un arma. Y de todos modos ya llegamos a tierra.— con una gran sonrisa, el capitán pirata señalo con su dedo hacia delante, causando que Nami volteara la cabeza y mirara la isla a la distancia.

Cuando los barcos llegaron a la arena, Nami, Zoro y Luffy bajaron de sus navíos.

El rubio no estaba entre ellos porque aún permanecía durmiendo en el barco en cual el capitán y el espadachín navegaron.

Los piratas y la ladrona hablaban levemente y cuando Luffy empezó a preguntar sobre la carne, escucharon ruidos provenir de la maleza.

Zoro llevo su mano a una de sus Katanas en su cintura, mirando los arbustos con detenimiento. Fue así hasta que volteo algo preocupado.

¡Cuidado!— cuando Zoro grito esa palabra, Luffy se vio obligado a comenzar a saltar para esquivar una serie de proyectiles que alguien disparaba a sus pies.

Luego de unos segundos de constantes saltos, los proyectiles se detuvieron y todos miraron hacia arriba donde varias banderas con calaveras empezaron a elevarse.

Poco a poco, más y más banderas aparecían, causando que el frente de los piratas y la ladrona este repleto de pancartas con cráneos y huesos.

¡IMPRESIONANTE!— grito Luffy con una enorme sonrisa, sus brazos retorciéndose y brincando levemente.

¡No es momento de emocionarse!— Nami, estando sobre el barco de bandera blanca, reprendió al pirata del sombrero de paja.

¡Jajaja!— al escuchar risas, todos elevaron las miradas, enfocando sus ojos en un joven sobre un risco— ¡Soy el líder de la gran banda de piratas que tomo esta aldea, Usopp!— con una gran sonrisa, Usopp se señaló con su pulgar— ¡Todos me alaban y se dirigen hacia mí como su capitán, Capitán Usopp!— al escuchar ese nombre, Luffy detuvo su asombro— ¡Si piensan atacar esta aldea, abandonen la idea! ¡Si no lo hacen, mis ochenta millones de hombres los masacraran!

¡INCREIBLE!— con su boca bien abierta y ojos en blanco, Luffy expreso su asombro, causando que Usopp sonriera con sus ojos cerrados.

Es mentira, ¿Verdad?— dijo Nami con una sonrisa y brazos cruzados.

¡Me descubrió!— chillo Usopp con sus manos en su cabeza y sus ojos bien abiertos.

Miren…dijiste que te descubrí.— aun con su sonrisa, Nami noto como Usopp empezaba a retorcerse con sus manos en su cabeza, causando que la pelinaranja sudara un poco y que el pirata del sombrero de paja se asombrara.

¡Maldición!— maldijo el mentiroso llevando su mano a su barbilla y comenzando a sonreír— Ochenta millones es una exageración, ¡Pero tengo subordinados fuertes!

Cuando el "Capitán" Usopp dijo esas palabras, un par de banderas comenzaron a moverse.

¿Solo tres…?— con una sonrisa y ojos divertidos, Nami noto como tres niños se asomaban de los arbustos al escuchar esas palabras.

Los niños gritaron asustados y empezaron a correr, dejando solo a su "capitán", que gritaba para que no huyeran.

Nami tomo uno de los anteriores proyectiles, luciendo una sonrisa al ver las bolas **Pachinko**.

Luffy solo rio, divertido por las hazañas de Usopp, causando que este sacara otra bola **Pachinko** y la colocara en su resortera.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras entre el mentiroso y el pirata del sombrero en donde Usopp descubrió que Luffy conocía a su padre, los piratas, la ladrona y el mentiroso se estaban por ir, fue así hasta que la pelinaranja recordó algo importante.

¡Esperen!— todos los hombres se detuvieron y voltearon las miradas, notando como la joven mujer señalaba al barco de velas blancas— ¡No podemos dejar solo a este!

¿Por qué?— confundido, el pirata del sombrero de paja inclino la cabeza.

¿Tienes miedo de que se despierte solo y confundido?— pregunto Zoro con una ceja alzada, creyendo que Nami tenía algo de compasión dentro de ella.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!— con un ceño fruncido e ira en sus ojos y voz, Nami volteo la cabeza para mirar a Zoro, solo para volver a moverla y mirar al rubio dormido— ¡No quiero que se robe mis tesoros!

Ah, ya veo.— asintiendo con la cabeza, Luffy volteo y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Usopp— Entonces quédate y vigílalo.

¡¿Qué!?— grito la navegante incrédula, notando como Zoro ahogaba su risa— ¡Y si me ataca cuando despierta!

Entonces átalo.— el espadachín solo señalo el barco de velas blancas donde un par de sogas eran visibles en el poste, volteando y dirigiéndose hacia su capitán.

¡Y si se despierta mientras que lo ato!— pregunto la navegante en un grito incrédulo por la baja atención de los piratas.

No se despertó cuando lo levante. Y no se despertara ahora.— alzando su mano en forma de saludo y negando con la cabeza, el peliverde solo siguió caminando, dejando a Nami que gruñía en silencio.

Cuida los tesoros…Esto es por los tesoros.— susurro la navegante caminando hacia el barco, subiéndose y tomando las sogas, viendo como el hombre rubio seguía plácidamente dormido.

Chasqueando la lengua y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio, Nami lo sentó y apoyo en la madera del borde del barco, empezando a atarlo con la cuerda.

La navegante había escuchado cosas del sueño pesado, pero lo que estaba presenciando era ridículo.

Separándose y admirando su obra, la joven mujer retrocedió y se sentó en el suelo, reposando su espalda en el borde del barco y sacando de su bota un par de barras de madera, uniéndolas para formar un largo bastón.

Teniendo el bastón en su mano, la navegante observaba atentamente al joven atado, que tenía su cuerpo y cabeza inclinados a modo de que el joven rubio utilizaba su hombro como almohada.

Alzando una ceja y mirando hacia el lugar donde se fueron Luffy, Zoro y Usopp, Nami se puso en cuatro patas, dejando su bastón a su lado y empezando a gatear hacia el rubio inconsciente, y cuando llego, comenzó a buscar en su ropa cualquier cosa valiosa.

"_Unos Belly mas tal vez hagan la diferencia"_— pensó la navegante metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sin encontrar monedas o billetes.

Sin encontrar nada, la mujer enfoco sus ojos en la mochila naranja, levantándose y acercándose para abrirla y meter las manos en ella.

La navegante no encontró nada valioso, lo que causo que chasqueara la lengua y se levantara, volteando para caminar y apoyarse en el mascaron del barco.

¿Unos Belly mas harán la diferencia…?— se preguntó con una mirada amarga en su rostro— No me hagas reír.

Aun mirando el paisaje, los ojos de la joven mujer se abrieron al escuchar algo en su espalda y al voltear rápidamente, vio algo que la shockeo.

El rubio ya no estaba.

Corriendo y tomando su bastón, la joven mujer apretó los dientes, mirando hacia delante y a sus lados, buscando al desconocido y estando preparada para un posible ataque sorpresa.

Pero sus ojos solo captaron algo que la hizo sudar levemente.

En la parte trasera del barco de velas blancas un barril de manzanas se hallaba y dicho barril era ahora asaltado por el desconocido, que mientras que seguía atado, tenía la mitad superior de su cuerpo metida en el contenedor.

…Tienes hambre, ¿Verdad?— dijo Nami con una gota en su nuca y ojos en blanco, notando como el rubio no paraba de retorcerse sobre el barril, solo para salir de este y sentarse en la madera del suelo, teniendo una manzana en su boca que mordía y sujetaba con su mandíbula.

Escupiendo la manzana casi terminada, el joven hombre suspiro de satisfacción.

Ahh…Estoy acostumbrado al ayuno…Pero pasar siete días sin comer y beber es nuevo.— abriendo sus ojos y enfocándolos en la pelinaranja que lo miraba desconfiada, el rubio sonrió— ¿Y tú eres...?

…Nami.— la navegante dio su nombre con algo de resistencia, notando como el desconocido asentía con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.— levantándose y dando lentos pasos a la joven mujer, Naruto hizo una pregunta con una mirada confundida— ¿Por qué estoy atado?

Para que no te robes mis tesoros.— con acero en sus ojos, Nami apretó el bastón en sus manos, causando que el rubio alzara las cejas.

Tesoro, ¿Dónde?— pregunto con una mirada asombrada, solo para retroceder la cabeza cuando Nami apunto su arma a su cuello.

¡¿Ves que quieres mi tesoro?!— grito la navegante con un ceño fruncido, obteniendo como respuesta una negación de cabeza tranquila.

No, no lo quiero.— con voz tranquila y calmada, Naruto respondió a la pregunta, solo para que la serenidad sea dejada de lado porque Nami apunto su arma hacia su entrepierna— ¡O-Oye…! ¡No cometas una locura! ¡Si lo haces, lo que pasara ahí abajo será tu responsabilidad!— con ojos asustados, el rubio retrocedía levemente, causando que la navegante lo siguiera con pequeños pasos, sin dejar de apuntar hacia las partes íntimas del hombre.

¡Como si fuera a hacerme responsable!— con un grito furioso, la joven mujer envió la punta del bastón hacia la entrepierna del rubio, causando que este abriera los ojos ampliamente por el miedo.

Pero los ojos de Nami también se abrieron ampliamente por el siguiente movimiento de Naruto.

Antes de que el golpe pudiera llegar a la parte más íntima del rubio, este salto y giro en el aire, estando aun atado y asombrando a la navegante.

Aterrizando en la parte trasera del barco, Naruto se acuclillo un poco, mirando con miedo a la mujer pelinaranja.

¡Yo no quiero tu tesoro! ¡Ni siquiera sé que es un tesoro! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Sabes!?— desesperado y asustado, el hombre rubio noto como Nami se acercaba lentamente— ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas!? ¡Hare lo que sea!

Jeee...— con una sonrisa, la pelinaranja bajo lentamente su bastón— ¿Lo que sea?

… ¿Si?— estando algo confundido por la sonrisa de la mujer, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

…

Vamos…Camina más rápido.— Nami sonreía tirando de una cuerda, escuchando un gruñido de su cautivo.

¿Por qué tengo que seguirte atado?— pregunto Naruto con una mirada en blanco, estando detrás de la navegante, que sonreía mientras que jalaba la soga.

Porque no confió en ti.— la pelinaranja volvió a caminar, teniendo al rubio detrás de ella, que la seguía con un rostro exasperado— Te desatare cuando estemos con Luffy y Zoro.

A Zoro lo conozco por ser el **Kaizoku** **Gari **("El Cazador de Piratas")... ¿Pero quién es Luffy?— alzando una ceja algo interesado, Naruto enfoco sus orbes azules en Nami.

Si conoces a Zoro sabrás que él es un monstruo.— deteniéndose y volteando la cabeza, la navegante sonrió algo malévola— Y Luffy es igual que él. Dos monstruos son una mala combinación, ¿No crees?

Ya, ya. Son monstruos, entiendo.— asintiendo con la cabeza algo aburrido, el rubio noto como su captora parecía estar perdida— ¿No sabes dónde están?

Nos separamos y ellos se fueron a comer por ahí.— encogiéndose de hombros algo dudosa, la navegante se detuvo cruzándose de brazos— ¿Dónde estará…?— pero la mujer pelinaranja no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ambos escucharon gritos.

¡Monstruos!— eran voces agudas y pequeñas, sin duda de niños.

Los gritos provenían de una especie de restaurante con un letrero que decía "**Meshi**" ("Comida"). Por lo que rápidamente, Nami comenzó a caminar para entrar y jalar de la cuerda.

Zoro...— viendo como unos niños estaban abrazados mientras que miraban una mesa, por lo que acercándose a esta, la pelinaranja vio a Luffy y al espadachín— Ustedes...Miren quien despertó.

… ¿Por qué está atado?— Zoro alzo una ceja al ver la rubio atado, que se encogió de hombros de hombros algo dudoso.

Según ella es porque no confía en mi.— dijo Naruto con duda en su voz, causando que Zoro negara con la cabeza con un suspiro.

Ven, siéntate y bebe algo. Estuviste muchos días de náufrago, ¿No?— dijo Zoro mostrando un pinta con agua, causando que Naruto sonriera moviendo sus brazos, haciendo que las cuerdas cayeran.

En ese momento Nami abrió ampliamente sus ojos en un estado similar al shock mientras que miraba al rubio, Zoro solo los abrió un poco.

Luffy solo sonrió mientras que elevaba su mano en la cual había un gran hueso con carne.

Te guarde un poco, ¿Quieres?— pregunto el pirata del sombrero con una gran sonrisa, causando que Naruto sonriera igual aceptando la carne.

¡Gracias! ¡Zoro!— agradeció el rubio a Luffy mientras que tomaba la carne y la llevaba a su boca, dando un gran mordisco y liberando un suspiro de satisfacción— ¡La carne es mucho mejor que las manzanas!

Luffy rio mientras al ver al hombre rubio dar grandes mordiscos a la carne mientras que Zoro sudaba al igual que Nami.

¿Entonces tu eres Zoro?— dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos en Luffy, masticando la carne mientras que notaba como el pirata del sombrero sonreía— No te pareces a un feroz caza recompensas que usa el **Santōryū**. ("Estilo de Tres Espadas")

Oye...— Zoro, con una pequeña vena en su frente porque Luffy se estaba llevando su gloria, saco sus espadas de su cintura, dejándolas en la mesa con un pequeño golpe para llamar la atención del hombre mayor— Mira esto.

¿Qué?— con una ceja alzada, el rubio clavo sus ojos en las espadas— ¿Qué pasa con esas espadas…?— los ojos del hombre rubio se abrieron levemente, causando que el espadachín sonriera complacido— Espera…Tu…Tu...— elevando su dedo y señalando al peliverde, Naruto quiso hablar, pero el Roronoa se lo impidió.

Si...Yo soy...— pero el pirata ex caza recompensas fue interrumpido cuando Naruto se levantó golpeando el hueso de su carne contra la mesa.

¡¿Quieres pelear!?— una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Uzumaki mientras que llevaba lentamente la carne a su boca, solo para dar una gran mordida, quedando solamente en hueso— Te advierto. Soy un experto en...

Ya basta. Él no quiere pelea.— ya cansada de tanta charla inútil entre Naruto, Luffy y Zoro, Nami se metió en la conversación mientras que se sentaba en el lado derecho de la mesa.

Los niños aún seguían presentes, solo que observando incrédulos las interacciones entre los presentes.

Entonces… ¿Quién eres?— pregunto Zoro con una ceja alzada, notando como el rubio comenzaba a jugar con el hueso entre sus dedos.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki.— se presentó el joven hombre asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿Qué hacías varado en el mar?— el espadachín hizo otra pregunta con curiosidad en su tono, causando que Naruto rascara su nuca algo avergonzado.

…Me perdí.— confeso el náufrago con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Nami abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendida mientras que Luffy reía algo divertido.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

Tranquilo…esas cosas pasan.— dijo el ex caza recompensas con entendimiento en sus ojos.

¿A ti también?— pregunto Naruto sorprendido, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento— Gracias…ya me sentía estúpido.— con una sonrisa aliviada, el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

De nada.— con una leve sonrisa, el espadachín noto como Naruto los miraba atentamente— ¿Qué pasa?

¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto el rubio curioso, posando sus ojos en Luffy, Nami y Zoro.

Somos piratas.— el pirata del sombrero respondió a la pregunta con una enorme sonrisa— Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el capitán.

¿Tú eres Luffy?— pregunto el rubio algo sorprendido, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento— ¿Entonces quién es Zoro?

…Yo.— dijo el peliverde con una mirada algo impresionada por la baja capacidad de deducción de Naruto.

Y ella es Nami. Nuestra navegante.— asintiendo con la cabeza aun sonriendo, Luffy señalo a la pelinaranja, causando que esta negara con la cabeza.

No lo escuches. Yo soy especialista en robarle a piratas, no un pirata.— dijo Nami asintiendo con la cabeza, causando que el rubio asintiera con la cabeza.

¿Y qué hacen aquí?— enfocando sus ojos en el capitán de la de Zoro, Naruto noto como Luffy se cruzaba de brazos.

Estamos consiguiendo un barco.— el pirata del sombrero asintió con la cabeza con una mirada algo seria, causando que Nami lo mirara.

¿Hubo suerte?— pregunto la ladrona de piratas lentamente, obteniendo como respuesta una negación— ¿Dónde está Usopp?

Dijo que tenía que irse rápido. Ni idea a donde.— Zoro se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de la navegante, causando que los niños reaccionaran.

Nosotros sabemos dónde está.— dijo uno de los niños que tenía su cabello lila cubriéndole los ojos.

…

Los piratas, la ladrona, el náufrago y los niños caminaban por el camino, dirigiéndose hacia la gran mansión.

Mientras que se dirigían con un destino en común, ellos hablaban levemente.

Entonces… ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?— pregunto Zoro algo curioso, mirando como el rubio caminaba con sus manos en su nuca.

Diecinueve.— respondió Naruto mirando la gran mansión a la cual se dirigían.

¿Y cómo te perdiste?— con una mirada algo divertida, Nami noto como el rubio se tensaba.

Bueno…Hace un año que me fui de mi aldea...— ante las palabras del náufrago, Luffy volteo la cabeza y comenzó a escuchar notoriamente— Yo solo estaba en un pueblo y tome prestado un barco.— con una sonrisa avergonzada, el rubio comenzó a rascar su nuca— Me quede dormido y sin darme cuenta…Me perdí.

Nami escucho la historia con un leve ceño fruncido mientras que Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

¿Por qué te fuiste de tu aldea?— pregunto Luffy con ojos curiosos, mirando al rubio con su boca siendo una línea sin expresión.

Para convertirme en...— antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de hablar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se vio obligado a detenerse porque choco contra la espalda de Luffy, causando que los dos cayeran al suelo con el náufrago sobre el pirata— ¡¿Por qué mierda no caminas!?— grito el rubio con ojos en blanco y dientes afilados.

Girando inhumanamente la cabeza y chocando su frente contra la del náufrago, el capitán pirata prácticamente gruño sus palabras.

¡¿Por qué mierda me chocas!?— grito el pirata de sombrero de paja con una expresión similar a la del rubio.

Nami rio levemente al ver esa interacción mientras que Zoro solo negaba con la cabeza

Ambos forcejeaban y empujaban sus frentes, sin levantarse del suelo, fue así hasta que Naruto separo su cabeza y elevo su puño.

Pero antes de que el náufrago pudiera realizar un golpe, el brazo de Luffy se estiro y lo atrapo, enredándose a su alrededor, movimiento que el resto de sus extremidades imitaron, atrapando los brazos y piernas del rubio e impidiendo que Naruto pudiera moverse.

¡¿Eres de hule!?— pregunto el hombre rubio con sorpresa, causando que Luffy apretara el agarre.

¡Goma!— gruño el capitán pirata con sus dientes apretados.

¡¿Cuál es la diferencia!?— pregunto el naufrago clavando sus manos en el suelo, agrietándolo y dejando las marcas de sus palmas en este.

Con un gran gruñido, Naruto se levantó, aun teniendo a Luffy enredado sobre su cuerpo, que apretaba su agarre y se retorcía constantemente en un intento de hacer caer al rubio.

Si no pueden encontrar al capitán, lo más probable es que este aquí.— dijo el niño con gafas en sus ojos, causando que Luffy detuviera sus gruñidos, pero a pesar de ello no se detuvo de apretar al hombre mayor.

¿Qué viene a hacer aquí?— pregunto el capitán de sombrero de paja interesado.

¿A quién buscamos?— al igual que el pirata, Naruto hizo una pregunta, solo que al terminar de hablar atrapo la cabeza de Luffy con sus manos y empezó a desenredarla de su cuello— ¡Y suéltame de una puta vez!

Al terminar de quitar al **Mugiwara** de su cuerpo, el náufrago arrojo al niño hacia las rejas, causando que estas se abollaran.

Estamos buscando al Capitán Usopp.— dijo el niño de cabello lila que le cubría los ojos— Y él viene aquí a mentir.

Eso no es algo que deba hacerse.— Nami, con un rostro de reproche y con sus manos en su cintura, se inclinó levemente para hablar a nivel de los niños.

¿Quién es Usopp?— pregunto Naruto genuinamente confundido, causando que los niños digan al unísono.

Nuestro capitán y el mentiroso del pueblo.— dijeron los niños con orgullo en sus rostros y alegría en sus voces.

Mentiroso...— la navegante negó con la cabeza, acercándose a los niños para volver a inclinarse— Escuchen, niños…no deben mentir aun. Háganlo cuando sean mayores y puedan ganar dinero de por medio.

Que buen consejo...— dijeron Naruto y Zoro con una mirada en blanco y notando como Nami sonreía con aire conocedor.

Pero el capitán miente por una buena razón.— dijo el pequeño de cabello lila con so boca siendo una línea— Kaya-**Ojou**-Sama ("Señorita/Señora") vive en esta mansión y está muy débil. Hace un año, sus padres murieron por enfermedad y ella se deprimió mucho. Sin importar cuánto dinero tenga, no hay nada que la sane. Por esa razón, el capital la hace reír con sus mentiras.

Es una buena persona.— dijo Luffy con una línea por boca, mirando como los niños sonreían y decían palabras afirmativas y de admiración hacia su capitán— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos a pedirle un barco!

El único que puede hacerlo es Usopp.— Zoro, estando cruzado de brazos y con una mirada en blanco, dijo su opinión sobre el asunto.

Entrar no es fácil. Hay dos grandes guardaespaldas que vigilan todo el tiempo.— dijo uno de los niños mientras que Naruto se encogía de hombros.

Denme un minuto con los guardaespaldas y vean como entramos.— dijo el náufrago mientras que volteaba y comenzaba a caminar, solo para notar como Luffy volteaba y colocaba sus manos en los extremos de la reja.

**Gomu Gomu no**...— estirando sus manos y tocando el suelo, el espadachín, la ladrona y los niños tomaron a Luffy, causando que Naruto abriera sus ojos y saltara, tomando el pie de Nami justo a tiempo para que el pirata del sombrero soltara las rejas—¡**Oyamashimasu**! ("Con Permiso")— al decir esas palabras, todos despegaron del suelo.

Volando por los aires, Naruto tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, su boca semi abierta en un estado de asombro, solo para comenzar a caer.

El impacto de los piratas y el náufrago agrieto el suelo, los niños y Nami fueron afortunados ya que los pequeños cayeron sobre un arbusto mientras que la navegante aterrizo en una superficie suave pero a la vez dura y firme.

Con sus ojos cerrados mientras que estaba sentada en algo que para su gusto era blando pero duro al tacto, Nami escucho un gemido debajo de ella, por lo que al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la superficie de un chaleco blanco en sus manos.

Duele...— gruño Naruto elevando su cabeza y notando como la navegante lo miraba incrédula, solo para que ella se levantara rápidamente teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Gra-Gracias!— con una sonrisa que expresaba nervios sin vergüenza, la navegante rascaba su nuca.

Entrada perfecta...— dijo Luffy con su rostro pegado al pavimento del suelo.

¡No fue así!— grito la pelinaranja enfocando sus ojos blancos por la furia en el capitán pirata.

¿Es-Están bien?— pregunto una niña rubia de ojos oscuros que llevaba un vestido blanco.

Están bien, están bien.— con una sonrisa nerviosa, Usopp miro a su amiga— Ellos han oído hablar de mí y vinieron para unirse a la tripulación pirata de Usopp.

No, no es así.— el capitán del sombrero de paja se levantó acomodando su sombrero.

Yo ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí.— dijo Naruto levantándose mientras que palmeaba su pecho donde Nami anteriormente estuvo sentada.

Vine a pedirte un favor.— notando como la niña rubia lo miraba confundido, el capitán pirata continuo— Nosotros queremos un barco grande para...— pero Luffy fue interrumpido por un mayordomo.

¡Ustedes!— volteando las cabezas, todos vieron como el mayordomo se acercaba con seriedad en su rostro— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Era un hombre alto de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con gafas cubriendo sus ojos. Su ropa consistía en un traje negro con dos dibujos dorados en el torso, teniendo debajo una camisa blanca de cuello extraño y corbata, pantalones negros y zapatos a rayas.

Causan problemas y entran de esa manera sin permiso...— elevando su mano y acomodándose las gafas con su palma, el sirviente miro con desaprobación a los presentes.

D-Discúlpalos, Kurahadol, estas personas son...— la señorita trato de defender a los invasores, pero Kurahadol se lo impidió.

Ahora no necesita decirme nada.— el mayordomo se acomodó sus gafas con su palma como siempre lo hacía y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo— Escuchare sus razones después. Por ahora, abandonen este lugar de inmediato. ¿O hay algo que quieran decir?

Si, queremos un barco grande.— dijo el pirata del sombrero de paja con una sonrisa, causando que algunos lo miraran.

De ninguna manera.— con severidad en su voz, Kurahadol negó la petición, causando que Luffy bajara la cabeza en depresión, siendo consolado por Zoro— ¡Usopp-Kun!— al decir esas palabras, Usopp, que estaba escondido detrás del tronco de la rama elevada del árbol, se tensó— Escuche muchos rumores de ti, eres muy famoso en la aldea.

¿En serio?— con una gran sonrisa y volviendo a subirse a la rama, el mentiroso miraba al mayordomo.

Si, te has metido en todo tipo de problemas. No está mal para alguien tan joven.— mirando hacia arriba, Kurahadol hablaba con un tono de voz normal y tranquilo.

Entonces también puedes llamarme Capitán Usopp.— dijo Usopp con una sonrisa mientras que se señalaba con su pulgar— Así me ayudaras a expandir mi nombre.

¿Capitán, eh?— cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa, el mayordomo acomodo sus gafas— He escuchado historias de tu padre.— escuchando como la señorita le pedía que se detuviera, Kurahadol continuo— ¡Solo eres hijo de un pobre pirata!

Fue en ese momento que Naruto afilo su mirada.

Escuchar las crueles palabras del mayordomo fue algo que causo que el náufrago instintivamente respirara, llenando de aire la sangre en su cuerpo, inflando sus pulmones, su corazón palpitando más rápido, las venas en su piel remarcándose.

Pero el rubio abrió sus ojos al ver a Usopp golpeando el rostro de Kurahadol, su cuerpo perdiendo las características anteriores y su respiración cortándose levemente.

Vete de aquí.— golpeando la mano del mentiroso, el mayordomo grito levemente— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a esta mansión!

…Está bien. De todas maneras ya me iba.— gruño el mentiroso con su puño elevado, bajándolo para comenzar a caminar— ¡Nunca volveré por aquí!

Con eso, Usopp se fue de la mansión, dejando solos a la ladrona, los piratas, el náufrago y los niños.

Cuando los niños y Luffy insultaron al mayordomo, estos comenzaron a correr para tratar de golpearlo, pero los pequeños fueron detenidos por Nami mientras que el capitán era atrapado por Zoro.

¡Ustedes también váyanse!— grito Kurahadol causando que Naruto comenzara a caminar, deteniéndose frente al mayordomo y causando que este alzara una ceja.

Yo…no soy Usopp.— dijo el náufrago lentamente, haciendo que los piratas, la ladrona y los niños lo miraran confundidos.

Antes de que el sirviente pudiera decir o hacer algo, recibió un poderoso golpe en el rostro que lo hizo volar varios metros, cayendo a la tierra y arrastrándose por esta, rompiéndola en el proceso y chocando contra las rejas de los muros que rodeaban la mansión, aboyándolas profundamente.

¡Kurahadol!— grito la señorita con miedo y asombro.

Nami tenía los ojos bien abiertos, siendo estos totalmente blancos, una expresión de miedo y asombro en su rostro a diferencia de Zoro que estaba con sus ojos algo abiertos y una expresión levemente asombrada. Los niños se abrazaban con expresiones de asombro y miedo.

Luffy era todo lo contrario a los demás.

¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! ¡Eres parte de mi tripulación!— grito el pirata del sombrero de paja con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, viendo con ojos serios como el mayordomo se levantaba lentamente, cayendo al suelo al levantarse, escupiendo sangre, solo para ponerse de pie difícilmente, sobando su mejilla afectada por el segundo golpe que fue mucho peor que el de Usopp.

¡Guardias!— grito Kurahadol con una expresión de enojo, causando que una serie de hombres vestidos de traje negro aparecieran— ¡Sáquenlos de aquí! ¡Usen la fuerza si es necesario!

No es necesario, ya me iba.— encogiéndose de hombros, el náufrago empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por los piratas, niños y la ladrona.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, Nami prácticamente grito incrédula mientras que caminaban.

¡¿Qué te pasa!? ¡¿Por qué lo golpeaste así!?— pregunto la navegante incrédula, sus dientes afilados y ojos en blanco— ¡Si antes no nos iban a dar un barco! ¡Ahora podemos olvidarnos de la esperanza!

Ese mayordomo…oculta algo.— dijo el rubio lentamente, causando que Zoro y Nami lo observaran, uno curioso y la otra incrédula.

¿Por qué crees eso?— pregunto el espadachín interesado, causando que Naruto se detuviera para mirarlo.

¿A cuántos mayordomos viste que recibieran un golpe así y puedan volver a levantarse?— pregunto el náufrago enfocando sus ojos azules en el anterior caza recompensas.

…Tienes razón.— Zoro asintió con la cabeza ante esas palabras.

Nami también asintió con la cabeza ante esas palabras.

El mayordomo literalmente debió tener algún hueso fracturado por el golpe. El cráneo más específicamente por ser el lugar del impacto. Un humano normal, sirviente sin estar capacitado en la lucha no más, no debería ser capaz de resistir un poderoso puño como el que Naruto le dio y levantarse.

Como sea...— encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada calmada, Luffy comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose para mirar sobre su hombro con una sonrisa— Naruto, eres parte de mi tripulación.— el nombrado alzo una ceja ante esas palabras, sintiéndose algo asombrado porque el **Mugiwara** lo nombro su subordinado así sin más— Vuelvo en unos minutos.— dijo el pirata con una gran sonrisa, empezando a caminar y alejarse de sus subordinados.

Ese niño está loco, ¿O qué?— pregunto el rubio incrédulo, causando que Zoro negara con la cabeza cansado.

A veces hasta yo me pregunto eso...— con un rostro cansado, Zoro solo se detuvo y miro una cerca, caminando para sentarse y reposar su espalda.

Nami solo se sentó en la madera, notando como Naruto aún permanecía con un rostro incrédulo.

¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido?— con cierta diversión, la navegante noto como el náufrago solo negaba con la cabeza.

Lo siento, Luffy, Zoro...— volteando la cabeza para mirar al espadachín, Naruto solo sonrió levemente— No seré un pirata más en una tripulación...— Zoro y Nami alzaron una ceja al escuchar esas palabras— Seré capitán.

¿Serás capitán de tu propia tripulación?— pregunto Zoro algo sorprendido por conocer a alguien con la misma meta de Luffy.

No era la de ser el **Kaizoku**-**Ō **("Rey de los Piratas"), pero era la de ser el capitán de una tripulación de piratas.

Si...— Naruto asintió con la cabeza, caminando para alejarse del pirata y la ladrona junto a los niños.

¿Por qué?— Nami pregunto con una ceja alzada, causando que Naruto se detuviera y mirara sobre su hombro a los demás.

¡Para ser el Mejor Artista Marcial del mundo!— Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras que Nami solo los abrió levemente.

Antes de que la navegante y el espadachín pudieran decir algo, Naruto solo había desaparecido de su rango de visión.

El Mejor Artista Marcial… ¿Eh?— Zoro cerró los ojos, utilizando sus manos para reposar su cabeza— Considerando los monstruos que tendrá que enfrentar…su camino es tan o más empinado que el mío.

¿De qué hablas?— pregunto la navegante confundida.

Hablo de los...— antes de que Zoro pudiera terminar de hablar, alguien grito, causando que todos voltearan las cabezas para ver como el niño con gafas se acercaba corriendo y gritando.

¡Es horrible!— el niño se aproximaba con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos— ¡Un hombre que camina al revés!— al llegar frente a sus amigos, el niño señalo al lugar de donde provino, teniendo un rostro asustado— ¡Un hombre muy raro que camina al revés! ¡Y mato a **Kinpatsu no Onii-Chan**! ("Hermano Mayor Rubio")

¿Lo mato?— Zoro alzo una ceja algo impresionado, solo para ver al hombre acercarse y como dijo el niño, caminando al revés.

Oye... ¿Quién fue quien me dijo raro?— pregunto el extraño hombre con gafas rojas con forma de corazón, causando que el niño de gafas se escondiera detrás de sus amigos.

¡Eres un asesino raro!— grito el pequeño señalándolo, solo para volver a esconderse detrás de sus camaradas— ¡Mataste a **Kinpatsu no Onii-Chan**!

Zoro tenía su mano en una de sus espadas, estando preparada ante el menor rastro de movimiento ofensivo.

No soy ningún asesino...— el extraño sujeto negó con la cabeza— Y no asesine al rubio…Solo le dije que era hipnotista y el me pregunto si podía sacar un conejo de mi sombrero.— ante esas palabras, la mayoría sudo un poco— Le dije que no y entonces me pregunto si podía hacer un truco, por lo que le mostré lo que podía hacer.

¡Enséñanoslo a nosotros!— grito el pequeño de cabello verde, causando que todos los pequeños asintieran con la cabeza.

¿Por qué debería mostrarles mi poder a unos mocosos como ustedes?— pregunto el hipnotista con un ceño fruncido, solo para sacar un aro— Bien, miren con atención este aro.

¿No dijiste que no lo harías?— dijo el espadachín volviendo a sentarse, estando más aliviado porque el náufrago que conoció no estaba muerto.

No se preocupaba mucho por Naruto, solo estuvo preocupado porque creyó que alguien con un sueño similar al suyo murió tan patéticamente.

Después de decir, "**One**, **Two**, **Jango**" ("Uno, Dos, Jango"), caerán dormidos. ¿Entendido? Ya voy.— con eso, el aro en el péndulo comenzó a moverse— **One**, **Two**, **Jango**.

Los niños cayeron al suelo, estando dormidos mientras que el hipnotista los seguía, teniendo el péndulo aun en movimiento porque su mano estaba alzada.

¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué te duermes tú también?!— grito Zoro incrédulo por el momento tan aleatorio.

…

¡Oye!— Naruto gruño levemente inconforme por sentir un pie en su estómago, pisando su abdomen— ¡Despierta!

El rubio iba a seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque sintió una bofetada en su rostro.

¡¿Qué mierda…?!— grito Naruto con una gran marca roja en su mejilla, solo para ver a Nami levantarlo del cuello de su camisa.

¡Escucha! ¡Mis tesoros están en peligro! ¡Y tú me ayudaras a salvarlos!— con furia en su rostro, la navegante levanto al náufrago, solo para patear su trasero y hacer que el rubio corriera a su lado.

¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡De acuerdo!— dijo Naruto algo adolorido, corriendo y sobrepasando a Nami, asombrando a la navegante.

En unos milisegundos, Naruto había llegado al final de camino y cuando Nami llego varios segundos después, escucho al mentiroso decir unas palabras.

¡Esos tesoros son míos! ¡Y se los daré a cambio de que se vayan!— con una sonrisa, Usopp tenía extendida su mano.

Pocos segundos después de que el "Capitán Usopp" pudiera decir otra palabra, Nami apareció detrás de él.

¡Deja de decir estupideces!— grito la navegante golpeando al mentiroso con su bastón en la cabeza, causando que Usopp cayera al suelo rodando levemente, obteniendo una mirada impresionada del náufrago— ¡Los tesoros de ese barco son míos!— Nami señalo hacia delante, su bastón apretado en su mano derecha— ¡Y no permitiré que toques ni un Belly! ¡Más les vale dejarlos como estaban!

¡Como duele!— se quejó el mentiroso mientras que Naruto suspiraba de alivio porque ya se había salvado de sentir el golpe del bastón.

¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que toquen mis tesoros!?— gruño la navegante con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

¡¿No podrías simplemente habérmelo dicho!?— pregunto el "Capitán Usopp" aun en dolor.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Si te he salvado!— dijo la pelinaranja apoyando su bastón sobre su hombro— ¡Me olvide de decírtelo, pero no debes quedarte mirando ese aro! ¡Es un hipnotista!— al decir esas palabras, Naruto enfoco sus ojos en el extraño "capitán" de los piratas.

¿Hipnotista…?— repitió el rubio confundido, solo para abrir sus ojos al reconocer a Jango, señalándolo con un rostro incrédulo— ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el hipnotista que no me quiso enseñar su hechicería!

¡No soy hechicero!— sorprendentemente, Jango perdió la calma, siendo sujetado por sus compañeros para impedir que su capitán pudiera saltar al ataque— ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! ¡Quiero su cabeza! ¡Dénmela! ¡Tráiganme la cabeza de ese mocoso!— con una de sus manos en el rostro de su subordinado, el hipnotista trataba de zafarse del agarre, siendo guiado por el odio porque el mocoso rubio lo confundía con un mago.

Naruto, no es un hechicero.— Nami negó con la cabeza enfocando sus ojos levemente en el náufrago, teniendo una mirada en blanco en sus ojos— Es un hipnotista. ¿Sabes lo que es?

…Alguien que deja que una mujer lo divida en dos, ¿No?— dijo el rubio algo confuso, encogiéndose de hombros ante la incredulidad de Usopp.

¡¿Exactamente que es un hipnotista para ti!?— pregunto el mentiroso incrédulo por las palabras del joven rubio.

¿Dónde está Luffy? ¿No fue el primero en llegar?— pregunto Nami decidiendo ignorar a Naruto, eligiendo mirar a su alrededor en busca del capitán pirata.

Tal vez se perdió...— Naruto se encogió de hombros un poco dudoso, causando que Usopp se acercara mientras que miraba al grupo de piratas, teniendo en su mano su fiel resortera.

Bien, entonces yo daré las ordenes.— con una sonrisa confiada, Usopp señalo a los piratas de Kurahadol— Ustedes ataquen mientras que yo los cubro desde aquí.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que luchar también!?— pregunto la navegante indignada, mirando como el mentiroso se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa— ¡¿Cómo crees que puedo luchar contra tantos piratas a la vez!? ¡Soy una chica frágil!

¡No creas que porque soy un hombre luchare! ¡Porque estoy tan asustado que mis piernas tiemblan! ¡Mira!— con una sonrisa, el mentiroso señalo sus piernas que no paraban de temblar.

¡¿Y que con eso?! ¡Yo tengo tanto miedo que voy a llorar en cualquier momento!— grito Nami señalando sus ojos.

¡Tus ojos están completamente secos! ¡Si vas a mentir así, por lo menos hazlo más creíble!— grito Usopp incrédulo, solo para notar como Naruto comenzaba a caminar— ¿Eh?

¿Naruto?— la navegante observo confundida como el rubio se detenía delante de sus ojos.

¡Quien me traiga la cabeza del rubio será recompensado!— grito Jango señalando al joven que lo confundió con un mago.

Los gritos de los piratas comenzaron a sonar, causando que Nami y Usopp miraran como Naruto apretaba los puños.

Los miembros de la tripulación del hipnotista se acercaban cada vez más, todos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, teniendo como armas espadas, hachas y martillos de un tamaño descomunal.

En el momento que uno de los piratas llego frente a Naruto con su martillo elevado, solo para bajarlo con destino a la cabeza del náufrago.

Usopp tembló de miedo y grito preocupado ante eso mientras que Nami solo observaba algo incrédula.

Antes de que el martillo pudiera impactar en la cabeza del rubio, este dio un paso a la derecha, causando que el arma impactara contra el suelo y lo agrietara, solo para que el propietario del mazo abriera sus ojos al ver como Naruto tomaba el mango de su martillo con sus manos, solo para arrebatárselo y girar, golpeándolo con el arma de pierda en el estómago, causando que el pirata saliera despedido hacia atrás, golpeando a una gran cantidad de sus compañeros y dejándolos en el suelo.

¡Cuánta fuerza!— el mentiroso abrió sus ojos incrédulo ante semejante poder.

Todos los piratas que no fueron golpeados por su compañero miraron incrédulos la acción, solo para apretar sus armas y volver al ataque, empezando a correr hacia el joven rubio, por lo que el náufrago hizo lo mismo que ellos.

Corriendo hacia los piratas, Naruto salto al llegar a su primer adversario, solo para caer con ambos pies en el rostro y pecho de su enemigo, haciéndolo caer al suelo y utilizándolo como tabla para deslizarse por la tierra, haciéndolo unos segundos y viajando por unos metros.

Saltando para esquivar dos puñaladas de espadas que vinieron de piratas que estaban a los lados de su torso, el rubio elevo sus piernas, acertando con ambos pies una patada al rostro de sus enemigos, causando que estos despegaran sus pies de la tierra y giraran en el aire, teniendo dolor escrito en sus rostros.

Aterrizando con sus pies en la tierra, Naruto elevo su mano para desviar un hacha que iba dirigida a su pecho, haciendo que el arma impactara contra el suelo, por lo que rápidamente, el rubio golpeo con su codo el estómago del hombre, causando que este escupiera saliva, solo para caer al suelo producto de un barrido del pie del náufrago.

Despegando del suelo, Naruto giraba en el aire, solo para atrapar con sus manos la cabeza de uno de los piratas, moviendo sus pies para acertar una patada doble en el rostro de otro de los miembros de la tripulación del Gato Negro.

Moviendo su mano, Naruto aterrizo moviendo la cabeza del pirata, haciendo que el rostro de este chocara contra el suelo, rompiéndolo levemente.

Levantándose rápidamente, el náufrago atrapo la muñeca de uno de sus enemigos que guiaba su espada a su pecho, solo para colocar su otra mano en el pecho del pirata y elevarlo, tomando la muñeca con ambas manos y girando unas veces para golpear a varios de los subordinados de Jango.

Los enemigos del rubio caían al ser golpeados por el cuerpo de su propio compañero, siendo que el joven rubio giraba constantemente aun sujetando la muñeca del pirata y utilizándolo para atacar a los demás. Fue así hasta que el artista marcial soltó a su víctima, causando que esta chocara contra uno de los muros, agrietándolo profundamente.

Nami observo profundamente sorprendida como el artista marcial con el sueño de ser el mejor de su clase se deshacía fácilmente de sus enemigos, de tal manera que en poco tiempo, todo el ejército de piratas estaba en el suelo y el propio náufrago no tenía ni una gota de sudor sobre su cuerpo.

Ese…Ese tipo… ¿Qué es?— pregunto Usopp sumamente sorprendido por ver a un monstruo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo frente a sus ojos.

…No lo sé.— Nami negó con la cabeza, solo para sentir los pasos en su espalda.

¡Nami!— grito un espadachín furioso con grandes venas en su frente, mirando enojado a la mujer de cabello naranja— ¡¿Cómo pudiste arrojarme a la trampa?!

¡Usopp! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No me dijiste donde queda el norte!— grito el capitán pirata con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

… ¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto Zoro con una ceja alzada, teniendo su Katana en su hombro y mirando levemente asombrado los cuerpos de los piratas.

Naruto. Eso fue lo que paso aquí.— dijo Nami señalando al artista marcial, que saludo al espadachín con una sonrisa.

¡Wow! ¡Increíble!— el capitán del sombrero de paja abrió sus ojos con absoluta sorpresa al ver a los piratas en el suelo, estando heridos y acabados— ¡No nos dejaste a ninguno! ¡Naruto!

Y yo que pensaba que eras más débil...— Zoro negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió rascando su mejilla ante las palabras de los piratas, solo para notar como Luffy ganaba una mirada confundida.

¿Qué intenta hacer?— pregunto el capitán pirata confundido ante lo que el hipnotista estaba haciendo.

Hipnosis...— la navegante gano un rostro serio al decir esas palabras, ganando la atención del náufrago— Los está hipnotizando para que crean que son fuertes. ¡Que estúpido!

¿El hipnotista va a hacer un truco?— pregunto Naruto confundido, causando que Nami negara con la cabeza cansada.

**One**, **Two**, **Jango**.— Jango se cubrió los ojos con su sombrero, terminando sus palabras y causando que los piratas comenzaran a gritar con nueva fuerza corriendo por sus cuerpos.

Uno de los piratas de la tripulación del Gato Negro golpeo el acantilado, rompiendo una gran fracción de este y causando asombro en los defensores de la aldea.

Zoro se colocó al lado de Naruto y Luffy, mirando ciertamente preocupado como los piratas del Gato Negro corrían y se acercaban cada vez más. Fue así hasta que el anterior caza recompensas noto como su capitán tenía la mirada baja.

Naruto movió su cabeza sorprendido al escuchar un enorme grito a su lado, sus ojos enfocando la visión de un Luffy de ojos blancos que gritaba desde lo profundo de su garganta, comenzando a correr hacia el grupo de piratas que no detenía su marcha.

¡**Gomu Gomu no**…!— entre los gritos de Luffy, las palabras salían levemente— ¡**Gatling**!

Una lluvia de puños descendió sobre los piratas, siendo rápidos y poderosos golpes que hacían que la tripulación del Gato Negro cayera al suelo, estando vencidos y heridos.

Deteniendo su técnica de su Fruta del Diablo, el capitán del sombrero de paja permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, solo para volver a gritar y dirigirse hacia la tripulación enemiga, que comenzaron a huir del **Mugiwara**.

Los piratas Gato Negro cayeron al suelo, asustados y atemorizados porque Luffy no se detenía ya que este seguía corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia el barco de los piratas y tomando el mascaron, arrancándolo pocos segundos después de aplicar extrema fuerza, causando que los dueños del barco gritaran porque pensaban que el **Mugiwara** iba a golpearlos con el mascaron, pero Jango actuó antes de que eso pasara.

¡Cuando diga"**One**, **Two**, **Jango**" tendrás mucho sueño!— grito el hipnotista casi desesperado— ¡**One**! ¡**Two**! ¡**Jango**!— termino de decir tapándose los ojos con su sombrero.

Con eso, Luffy perdió toda su fuerza, comenzando a caer con el mascaron siguiendo su ejemplo, golpeando a unos cuantos piratas con su impacto.

El pirata del sombrero de paja empezó a soltar ronquidos, durmiendo bajo el mascaron del barco, siendo observado por todos los que estaban conscientes.

Tu capitán es único, ¿Lo sabes?— Naruto enfoco sus ojos en Zoro, que asintió con la cabeza algo cansado— Mira que utilizar la brujería del hipnotista a su favor.

¡No es brujería! ¡Es hipnotismo!— se quejó Jango cansado y enojado porque el mocoso rubio confundía su arte.

¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por Luffy?— pregunto Usopp estando reposado en el hombro de Nami, que lo ayudaba a mantenerse de piel.

No morirá tan fácilmente.— Zoro sonrió levemente, mirando de reojo al mentiroso— Deberías preocuparte más por tus heridas.

Naruto miraba como Jango observaba los cuerpos de sus hombres con una mirada casi atemorizada, solo para que el hipnotista gritara.

¡Vengan aquí! ¡Hermanos Nyaban!— grito el capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro, causando que dos hombres aterrizaran sobre el mascaron roto del barco.

Ambos hombres tenían una vestimenta y apariencia por demás extraña, siendo de tal manera que Naruto sudo un poco.

Un barco con temática de gatos... ¿Qué les pasa a los fetiches de las personas hoy en día?— pregunto Naruto confundido, teniendo una gran gota en su nuca por ver y escuchar a Jango hablarles a los dos hombres vestidos de gato.

Buchi, Sham.— teniendo su mano en su sombrero, el capitán pirata enemigo hablaba con calma— Necesitamos pasar por esta cuesta, pero como pueden ver, hay enemigos en el camino.— los hermanos Nyaban enfocaron sus ojos en Naruto y Zoro— Háganse cargo.

Mientras que Zoro tenía una mirada seria y aterradora en sus ojos, Naruto solo lucía un rostro confuso.

¡Eso-Eso es imposible para nosotros!— grito Sham, el hombre gato de cabello verde, con grandes cantidades de sudor corriendo por su rostro— ¿Verdad, Buchi?

Si. El de verde da miedo.— Buchi, el hombre con un collar con cascabel en su cuello, asintió con la cabeza igual de asustado que su hermano, solo para enfocar sus ojos en Naruto y parpadear confundido— Pero el rubio…No, no da miedo.

… ¿Qué?— Naruto inclino la cabeza, sin estar seguro de lo que escucho bien.

Buchi tiene razón, Capitán. Podemos encargarnos del rubio, no da tanto miedo como el espadachín.— Sham asintió con la cabeza, estando más calmado por mirar al joven rubio.

¡¿Eh!? ¡¿Qué dijiste!?— antes de que Naruto pudiera cargar al ataque con furia clara en su rostro, Zoro lo tomo del cuello de su camisa— ¡Suéltame, Zoro! ¡Los destruiré! ¡Déjame destruirlos!

Alto…Espera un poco antes de atacar.— dijo el espadachín negando con la cabeza, ejerciendo fuerza para impedir que el rubio pudiera saltar y masacrar a los hombres gato.

Sham, tu encárgate del espadachín.— ante las palabras de su capitán, Sham abrió sus ojos incrédulo mientras que su hermano sonreía complacido— Buchi, tu del mocoso rubio.

¡¿Y-Yo!?— pregunto Sham incrédulo, señalándose con su garra y mirando asustado al peliverde.

¡Apresúrense!— grito Jango volteando la mirada para mirar a sus subordinados furiosos.

Ambos hombres gatos asintieron con la cabeza, uno con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y el otro con una sonrisa.

Sham gritaba con sus ojos en el cielo y garras en alto, palabras saliendo entre sus gritos.

¡Oye, tú! ¡Prepárate, que te voy a clavar estas feroces garras!— grito el hombre gato de cabello verde mirando el cielo mientras que corría.

Zoro y Naruto miraban incrédulos a uno de sus adversarios, solo para notar como el segundo hombre gato corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa de confianza.

¡Prepárate, rubio! ¡Te destruiré y morirás por estas filosas garras!— Buchi sonreía entre gritos mientras más se acercaba a su adversario rubio.

Soltando a Naruto, Zoro miro confundido a su adversario que gritaba entre el llanto.

¡Tu! ¡Si no te detienes, tendré que cortarte!— grito el espadachín mientras que Naruto miraba incrédulo al hombre gato peliverde.

Hazlo si puedes...— cuando Sham llego frente a Zoro, el hombre gato sonrió perversamente.

El espadachín abrió sus ojos, moviendo su espada para bloquear una de las garras del hombre felino.

El Uzumaki miro sorprendido el gran cambio, solo para escuchar un grito y al mirar a su oponente, tuvo que elevar sus brazos para bloquear una patada que lo hizo arrastrar sus pies por la tierra, retrocediendo forzadamente unos cuantos metros.

No me tomes a la ligera...— Buchi sonrió de una manera idéntica a la de su hermano, elevando una de sus manos enguantadas por los guantes de garras— ¡Nosotros somos los hermanos Nyaban! ¡Somos los más fuertes de aquí!

Con eso, Buchi salto al ataque con sus garras en alto, causando que el rubio se agachara esquivando las zarpas que iban dirigidas a su cabeza, solo para elevar sus antebrazos, bloqueando una patada que hizo que despegara sus pies de la tierra, saltando y girando en el aire, aterrizando de pie con un ceño fruncido, notando como Sham de alguna manera había logrado quitarle las espadas a Zoro.

¡No mires hacia otro lado!— grito el hombre gato más gordo con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto con su garra en alto para tratar de cortarle el rostro.

Viendo eso, el náufrago movió su mano, desviando la garra de Buchi, solo para mover su otra mano, formando un puño y dirigiéndolo hacia el estómago del hombre felino., pero el Uzumaki detuvo su puño al ver como el hombre gato había dejado de mirarlo, eligiendo mirar con miedo hacia un lugar detrás de él.

Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto noto como Sham temblaba de miedo al igual que su hermano junto con el resto de tripulantes de la tripulación Gato Negro, todos juntos mirando hacia un punto en específico.

¡¿Qué es esta mierda!?— volteando la cabeza, Naruto escucho y vio como Kurahadol estaba en el camino detrás de Ussop y Nami, teniendo venas en su frente y un rostro de furia total.

Ohh...— volteando y dejando de mirar a Buchi, Naruto sonrió levemente— Sabia que ocultabas algo, "Kurahadol"… ¿Entonces eres el verdadero capitán?

Mocoso…A ti te matare luego.— gruño el verdadero capitán pirata, enfocando sus ojos en Jango, que se estremeció levemente— Nunca pensé que estos mocosos hubieran sido un problema para ustedes…La tripulación Gato Negro no es lo que solía hacer.— una mirada aterradora se propago por los ojos de "Kurahadol"— ¡¿Jango!?

P-Pero... ¿Tú no dijiste que esos mocosos no resultarían un problema?— Jango trago saliva al principio, mirando con miedo a su capitán y riendo nervioso.

Si, lo dije...— el verdadero capitán pirata asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose sus gafas con su palma— ¿Y que con eso? Sabía que iban a venir e intentarían detenernos. Pero no esperaba que... ¡Todos ustedes sean unos completos inútiles!

Jango apretó los dientes al escuchar esas palabras, pero no pudo decir nada porque Buchi y Sham se adelantaron.

¿Quién es el inútil?— pregunto Sham con enojo, temblando levemente.

¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso, Capitán Kuro?— Buchi también temblaba un poco como su hermano al decir esas palabras.

Es cierto que usted era fuerte...— Sham afilaba sus garras mientras que miraba al capitán Kuro— Pero eso era hace tres años. ¡Mientras que usted jugaba en una aldea! ¡Nosotros si hacíamos algo!

¡Así es!— grito Buchi luego de afilar sus garras, sus colmillos resaltándose— ¡Hemos arrasado con incontables aldeas y acabado con muchas bandas de piratas!

… ¿Qué quieren decir?— pregunto Kuro luego de unos leves segundos de silencio, mirando a los hermanos Nyaban con ojos calmados.

¡Si después de tres años tu…!— grito Sham con sus ojos bien abiertos por la furia.

¡Aun tienes suficientes habilidades para derrotarnos!— completo Buchi de una manera similar a la de su hermano.

Con eso, los hermanos Nyaban despegaron y saltaron al ataque, dirigiéndose hacia Kuro que aún tenía su bolso en su mano y lucia calmado.

¡Tú ya no eres nuestro capitán!— grito Buchi sonriendo y teniendo sus garras en alto.

¡Antes de que nos mates, te mataremos a ti!— con su gran sonrisa en su rostro, Sham compartía las intenciones de su hermano.

Con eso, los hombres felinos movieron sus garras, consiguiendo cortar algo, pero lo que cortaron no era el capitán Kuro, sino su bolso.

¿A quién decían que iban a matar?— pregunto el capitán pirata con unos guantes que tenían largas cuchillas en sus dedos, causando que los hermanos Nyaban empezaran a sudar profundamente por el miedo.

Volteándose, los hombres gato quisieron atacar, pero Kuro había desaparecido de nuevo, reapareciendo en sus espaldas.

Colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de los hermanos Nyaban, su voz siendo calmada y apática.

Tienen razón. Ya no me muevo tan rápido como antes.— dijo Kuro mientras que los hombres felinos se estremecían al sentir los brazos posarse en sus hombros— Y es cierto, ya no soy su capitán. Soy alguien que les paga por hacer un trabajo, y si no lo hacen, los mata.

Los hermanos Nyaban temblaban de miedo y gemían de dolor porque una de las cuchillas de cada mano se clavaba en sus cuellos, todo mientras que todos escuchaban las palabras del Capitán Kuro.

Durante estos tres años he aprendido a controlarme.— dijo Kuro con su mirada clavada en sus enemigos frente a sus ojos— Les daré cinco minutos...Si no los pueden vencer en cinco minutos...Los matare a todos con mis propias manos.

Con eso, el falso mayordomo desapareció de los hombros de los hermanos Nyaban, causando que estos gruñeran enfocando sus ojos en Naruto y Zoro.

¡Debemos matar a estos tipos! ¡Es sencillo! ¡Podemos hacerlo en cinco segundos!— gruño Buchi empezando a correr junto a su hermano, que asentía con la cabeza ante esas palabras.

Zoro… ¿Quieres acabar con esto en un momento?— pregunto Naruto volteando levemente y mostrándole al espadachín dos espadas.

Jango abrió sus ojos en shock al ver eso, mirando hacia abajo para ver como las Katanas en el suelo ya no estaban.

¡Cuánta velocidad…!— grito Jango en shock, temblando levemente al ver como el rubio le daba sus espadas al pirata— Puede ser…Puede ser que este a un nivel similar a la del Capitán Kuro.

¿Cuándo fue que se movió?— se preguntó el pirata de cabello verde mientras que colocaba una Katana en su boca mientras que las otras las ponía en vertical sobre sus hombros.

¡Es inútil cuantas espadas tengas! ¡El resultado será el mismo!— grito Sham acercándose cada vez más a Zoro, pero este solo sonrió.

¡**Tora**…!— cuando los hermanos Nyaban estuvieron frente a sus ojos, el espadachín realizo su movimiento— ¡**Gari**! ("Caza del Tigre")

Los dos hombres felinos cayeron al suelo con heridas en el pecho, causando que todos los que conocían la fuerza del par de hermanos se sorprendiera, menos Kuro que solo dijo unas palabras.

Quedan cuatro minutos.— el capitán de los piratas Gato Negro solo dijo esas palabras con calma en su rostro.

Viendo eso, Naruto dio unos pasos hacia delante ya que en ningún momento dejo de mirar al Capitán Kuro.

El falso mayordomo alzo una ceja al ver como Naruto solo lo miraba atentamente, sin mostrar otra expresión que un ceño fruncido.

¿Para qué esperar que se acaben los cuatro minutos?— pregunto el Uzumaki encogiéndose de hombros, borrando su ceño fruncido y reemplazándolo con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué no simplemente acabamos con esto? Aquí y ahora.

Es cierto…y tú me golpeaste muy fuerte antes.— dijo Kuro mientras que con una de sus cuchillas retiraba el parche en su mejilla, mostrando como está aún seguía lastimada por el golpe del náufrago.

Caminando unos pasos, venas empezaron a remarcarse lentamente en la piel del náufrago, siendo visibles en algunos sectores de su rostro y brazos.

Si no me equivoco...Kaya te estima mucho.— con ojos estrechados, los puños del rubio comenzaron a apretarse.

Si…han sido tres años muy largos en los que he desperdiciado mi tiempo en ella.— Kuro asintió con la cabeza ante esas palabras, causando que el adolescente rubio frunciera el ceño.

Kaya piensa todo lo contrario...— ante las palabras del náufrago, Kuro alzo una ceja— No fue tiempo desperdiciado.

… ¿Qué puedes saber tú?— frunciendo el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, el falso mayordomo acomodo sus gafas— Durante estos tres años la he cuidado…la he mimado…he cumplido sus caprichos al pie de la letra… ¡Tres años de pura mierda!— grito furioso y enfadado el capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro.

Tú mismo lo dijiste...— con su mismo ceño fruncido, las venas en los brazos y frente de Naruto se hicieron más visibles— La has cuidado…la has mimado…has hecho todo lo que ella quiso que hicieras…No fue nada demasiado difícil, ¿No? ¡Has hecho todo lo que ella te pidió! ¡La has cuidado cuando ella enfermo! ¡La has amado cuando ella te lo pidió! ¡¿Todo para qué?!

¡Para matarla este día! ¡Por supuesto!— grito el falso mayordomo con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, causando que el Uzumaki apretara los dientes.

Antes de que el náufrago pudiera hacer algo, alguien grito, una persona que hizo que Naruto observara sorprendido mientras que las venas en su cuerpo dejaban de ser visibles.

¡Ya detente! ¡Kurahadol!— Kaya estaba de pie unos metros alejada del capitán pirata, causando que este volteara y que Usopp gritara para que ella se vaya.

Que sorpresa, Kaya-**Ojou**-Sama.— dijo Kurahadol acomodándose las gafas, sin mostrar mucho asombro en su rostro— ¿Cómo es que ha venido hasta aquí?

Merry me lo ha contado todo.— dijo la joven señorita con ojos estrechados.

Oh… ¿Sigue vivo?— pregunto el falso mayordomo algo sorprendido— Creía que había acabado con él.

Con sus ojos bien abiertos, Kaya entendió que el hombre frente a sus ojos no era el mismo hombre que la cuido durante tres años.

Lo siento, Usopp-San.— dijo la rubia con tristeza en sus ojos, aun mirando a "Kurahadol".

Kaya comenzó a disculparse con Usopp, algo que hizo que este gritara para que su amiga se vaya ya que la tripulación Gato Negro quería asesinarla, pero a pesar de ello, la señorita le respondió al mentiroso y siguió en su mismo lugar.

… ¡Kurahadol! ¡Si quieres mis tesoros, te los daré! ¡Pero tienes que irte de aquí ahora!— grito la joven rubia sacando un arma y apuntándola hacia el pirata— ¡Vete de este pueblo!

No lo has entendido, Kaya-**Ojou**-Sama...— Kuro solo se acomodó las gafas en su rostro, formando una sonrisa— Quiero tu tesoro, pero también quiero llevar una vida pacífica. Las personas de este pueblo han confiado en mí en estos tres años. Eso era una vida pacífica.— cerrando sus ojos, el capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro bajo sus manos— Así que mi plan será un éxito cuando consiga tanto el tesoro como la paz. Por lo tanto, el incidente con los piratas y el que hagas un testamento…son ambas las partes más importantes de mi plan.

¡Huye, Kaya! ¡Es inútil que trates de hablar con él!— grito Usopp desesperado, la sangre cayendo de su rostro— ¡No es el hombre quien tú crees que es!

Han pasado muchas cosas estos tres años, ¿Recuerdas?— dijo Kuro con una sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a la niña— Desde que tus padres murieron, hemos estado siempre juntos. Paseábamos en el barco…íbamos juntos a la ciudad…te cuidaba al enfermar. Vivimos la felicidad y la tristeza juntos.— contaba el capitán pirata mientras que leves lagrimas aparecían en los ojos de Kaya— Me dedique completamente a ti…He desperdiciado esos tres años haciendo estas tonterías. Pero he sido muy paciente…esperando… ¡el día en que te matare!— Usopp empezó a apretar los dientes furioso por las palabras del falso mayordomo— ¡Solía ser el capitán Kuro…pero he tenido que portarme como una niñita todo este tiempo! ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar? Día tras día…siendo tan humillante.— la pistola en las manos de Kaya cayó al suelo

Usopp no pudo soportar más de las palabras del falso mayordomo y antes de que pudiera saltar al ataque para golpear a Kuro, alguien se le adelanto.

Oye, tu.— Kuro abrió sus ojos al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteando rápidamente la cabeza para ver como Naruto estaba en su espalda con varias venas marcadas en su cuerpo.

Antes de que el Capitán Kuro pudiera decir algo, un poderoso golpe impacto en su rostro, mandándolo a volar e impactar contra un árbol, rompiéndolo y siguiendo su camino unos metros, rompiendo otro árbol y chocando contra un tercero, cayendo duramente al suelo, escupiendo sangre al tocar la tierra.

¡Tripulación pirata de Usopp informando!— antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, tres niños armados de una pala, una sartén y un bate aparecieron.

Los pequeños comenzaron a golpear en la cabeza al Capitán Kuro durante varios segundos, causando que Jango y sus hombres temblaran de miedo y que Naruto sonriera casi divertido.

Luego de segundos de golpes al rostro, los niños se detuvieron, causando que todos los piratas de la tripulación Gato Negro suspiraran de alivio, viendo como los pequeños caminaban hacia el "capitán" Usopp.

Luego de unas palabras entre los pequeños piratas y su capitán, Kuro se levantó con una mirada aterradora en sus ojos dirigida hacia Usopp y los niños, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer o decir algo, Naruto se colocó frente al mentiroso y sus subordinados.

Ohh…Pobre hombre. Rompimos tus gafas.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, inclinando un poco la cabeza y disfrutando de ver las venas remarcándose en la frente del capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro.

Jango.— Kuro aún seguía mirando al Uzumaki al decir esas palabras— Yo me encargare de este mocoso. Por favor, encárgate de Kaya-**Ojou**-Sama. Que escriba el testamento tal y como lo planee.— dijo el capitán pirata mientras que movía las cuchillas de sus dedos. Después…mátala. Junto a las tres hormigas de allí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Jango asintió con la cabeza, empezando a caminar y deteniéndose al ver como Zoro alzaba su espada, cortándole el paso.

Pero el hipnotista, con solo decir unas palabras, causo que Buchi, que fue hipnotizado previamente, saltara al ataque, dirigiéndose a luchar contra Zoro, causando que Jango empezara a caminar.

Temblando de dolor, Usopp trataba de levantarse, pero como no podía hacerlo, comenzó a gritar.

¡Tripulación pirata de Usopp!— grito el mentiroso deteniendo al hipnotista y haciendo que Kuro lo observara curioso— ¡Escúchenme…! ¡Protejan a Kaya!— ante esas palabras, los pequeños miraron a su capitán— Les…Les daré la misión más importante a ustedes. ¡Llévense a Kaya de aquí! ¡Proteger lo que queremos como hombres fue la principal razón por la que formamos esta tripulación pirata!— con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor, Usopp dijo unas últimas palabras— Esta es…una orden del capitán.

Con eso, los niños se llevaron a Kaya hacia el bosque, causando que Jango tratara de seguirlos, solo para gruñir de dolor al sentir un **Pachinko** impactar en su espalda.

¡Mocoso!— gruño el hipnotista volteando para mirar al sonriente mentiroso, solo para que Kuro gruñera.

¡Apresúrate y atrápalos, idiota!— gruño el capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro.

Usopp trataba de levantarse con dificultad al escuchar y ver como los pájaros en el bosque volaban asustados, temblando de dolor mientras que se movía y trataba de pararse.

Usopp...— Naruto hablo lentamente, notando como Zoro había acabado con Buchi hace unos segundos y como Nami había desaparecido— Ve y sálvalos…Yo me encargare del mayordomo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Usopp asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a su trabajo de ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo y cayendo al suelo.

Las risas de la tripulación Gato Negro comenzaron a escucharse, siendo acompañadas de Kuro, lo que causo que Naruto afilara su mirada, pisando fuertemente el suelo, rompiéndolo, agachándose y tomando una pequeña roca.

Tomando aire, las venas de sus brazos y frente se remarcaron.

Volteándose, Naruto arrojo la roca de tal manera que una pequeña onda de viento escapo de su mano, impactando el proyectil en la frente de uno de los piratas que no paraba de reír, causando que este gritara de dolor mientras que despegaba los pies de la tierra, volando y chocando contra el casco del barco.

El pirata cayo a la arena con sus ojos en blanco y una pequeña marca roja en su frente que despedía algo de sangre.

¿Quién quiere seguir riendo?— pregunto Naruto tomando otra roca del suelo, solo que esta vez mas grande, tanto que su mano no podía cerrarse.

Los tripulantes de Gato Negro temblaron de miedo, más cuando el rubio, con solo apretar levemente su mano, rompió la roca.

Naruto...— el nombrado volteo para mirar a Zoro, que levantaba al mentiroso sobre su hombro— Me llevare a Usopp e iré tras el hipnotizador...— volteándose y estando por irse, el espadachín se detuvo al recordar algo muy importante— Un momento… ¡¿Dónde está Luffy!?— pregunto el ex caza recompensas con sus ojos en blanco y dientes afilados.

…Está durmiendo.— Naruto gano una mirada en blanco al enfocar sus ojos en el mascaron caído del barco— El hechizo del hipnotista es fuerte.— el náufrago asintió con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

Negando con la cabeza y suspirando, el pirata de espadas empezó a subir la cuesta, pasando al lado de "Kurahadol", deteniéndose al escuchar a este decir unas palabras.

Hey, idiotas… ¿Quién les dio permiso para cruzar esta cuesta?— pregunto el falso mayordomo con su vista clavada al frente.

¡Yo se los di!— Kuro abrió sus ojos al ver como el rubio aparecía frente a sus ojos, gritando mientras que tenía su pie en alto con destino a ser una patada al rostro.

Agachándose rápidamente, el pirata esquivo la patada, solo para tener que retroceder y esquivar otra porque Naruto giro enviando una segunda.

Desapareciendo frente a los ojos del náufrago, solo para volver a aparecer detrás del rubio con sus garras en alto, bajándolas para tratar de cortar al artista marcial, pero antes de que las garras llegaran, Naruto había colocado sus manos en la tierra, utilizándola como base para mover sus piernas y patear las manos del capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro, causando que las extremidades del capitán fueran hacia arriba y no consiguieran acertar al blanco.

Con sus manos hacia arriba, el Capitán Kuro vio con un ceño fruncido como Naruto seguía con sus manos en el suelo, moviéndose para mover sus pies y tratar de patearlo, sin conseguirlo porque el falso mayordomo desapareció antes de que los pies impactaran.

Poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor, el náufrago noto como "Kurahadol" estaba de pie unos metros alejado.

Antes de luchar, quiero preguntarte algo.— dijo el falso mayordomo mirando con un ceño fruncido al rubio— ¿Por qué un forastero como tú se involucraría en esto?

Sinceramente…No lo sé.— encogiéndose de hombros algo dudoso, el adolescente rubio formo una sonrisa— Tal vez porque he querido golpearte desde que te escuche hablar.

Jooo...— una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Kuro— ¿Estás bien seguro de eso? Esa será la razón de tu muerte.

Estoy más que seguro… ¡Porque no moriré hoy!— con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto empezó a correr hacia "Kurahadol".

Saltando y elevando sus pies, el náufrago envió una patada doble al rostro del Capitán Kuro, causando que este desapareciera, reapareciendo detrás del rubio con sus cuchillas en alto y el objetivo de rajar al adolescente, pero este se agacho antes de que las garras pudieran tocarlo, solo para girar y enviar un barrido hacia el capitán pirata que este logro esquivar saltando.

Saltando al igual que el falso mayordomo, Naruto vio como Kuro movía su mano derecha para tratar de cortarlo, por lo que atrapo su muñeca con su mano, solo para que el capitán pirata también moviera su otra garra y tratara de tajarlo, causando que el rubio atrapara su muñeca, solo para mover su cabeza y acertar un fuerte cabezazo.

El anterior mayordomo cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, en su frente habiendo un feo moretón.

¡Capitán Kuro! ¡Usted puede contra él!— grito un pirata de la tripulación Gato Negro con su puño en alto.

¡Si, si! ¡Gánele a ese mocoso!— otro de los piratas expreso hacia donde iban sus ánimos, causando que el capitán pirata apretara los dientes.

¡No me llamen por ese nombre!— grito el falso mayordomo con furia, causando que sus subordinados se tensaran— ¿Aun no lo entienden…? ¡Mi plan es para deshacerme completamente del nombre "Capitán Kuro"!— Naruto alzo una ceja ante esas palabras— ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de esos días en donde tenía que planear todo para ustedes! ¡Inútiles! ¡Basta ya de los perros del gobierno que me persiguen por mi recompensa! ¡No puedo aguantarlo más!— Kuro miraba a sus subordinados con ojos enojados mientras que hablaba, causando que estos temblaran de miedo— Cuando el plan de hoy tenga éxito, tendré dinero y una vida tranquila. ¿Te ha quedado claro, mocoso? ¡Este plan que ha durado tres años no fallara!— moviendo sus manos y alzando sus cuchillas, Kurahadol empezó a correr hacia Naruto con una gran sonrisa— ¡Mis planes nunca fallan!

Varias venas se remarcaron en los brazos, cuello y frente de Naruto, y en un instante cuando Kuro llego frente a los ojos del náufrago, este tomo su muñeca y giro, lanzando al capitán pirata y azotándolo contra el suelo, rompiéndolo completamente, pero ahí no acabo porque levantándolo y soltándolo, envió un poderoso puño al rostro que hizo que el pirata saliera despedido, chocara contra el suelo y rompiera por donde se arrastraba hasta llegar a sus subordinados.

Los subordinados del Capitán Kuro se preocuparon al ver como su líder caía frente a sus ojos, moviéndose para querer ayudarlo, pero este los detuvo cuando se levantó lentamente.

Aun puede pelear.— un pirata al azar sonrió al ver como su jefe se levantaba completamente.

¡Mate a ese chico, Capitán Kuro!— grito uno de los subordinados con su puño en alto.

Oye, ¿Ese nombre no estaba prohibido?— se preguntó otro de los esbirros de Kurahadol.

Estoy seguro de que en este pueblo se le conoce como Kuraha...o algo así.— dijo alguien entre la multitud con su mano en la barbilla.

Entonces, Kura-San.— un pirata gordo asintió con la cabeza al decir esas palabras, causando que todos sus compañeros también empezaran a gritar animando a "Kura-San".

Ustedes… ¡Cállense!— gruño Kuro mirando por sobre su hombro a sus subordinados, teniendo un ceño fruncido en su rostro por la ira que sentía— Los matare a todos más tarde… ¡Por supuesto! ¡A Jango también!

Naruto observaba con un ceño fruncido como Kuro se levantaba con sangre bajando de su boca por el anterior golpe, viendo como el capitán pirata observaba por sobre su hombro a sus subordinados.

¡No bromee de esa forma con nosotros, Capitán Kuro!— grito uno de los piratas con miedo claro en su rostro.

Íbamos a atacar la aldea ahora. Aun no es demasiado tarde.— otro de los esbirros del capitán asintió con la cabeza mientras que hablaba.

¡Además, tan pronto como el capitán Jango haga que esa niña escriba el testamento, el plan estará completo!— el primer pirata en hablar grito con miedo.

Ustedes ya no necesitan preocuparse por el plan...— el capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro empezó a caminar, alejándose de sus subordinados— Primero lo matare a él…luego siguen ustedes.— los piratas abrieron sus ojos en shock al escuchar esas palabras— De todas maneras ustedes no iban a salir vivos de aquí. Si alguien se entera que sigo con vida, no tardaría en tener problemas.— los subordinados de Kuro comenzaron a objetar y temblar, causando que el capitán riera— Ese ha sido mi plan desde hace tres años. ¡Es todo parte del plan!

¿Así que piensas matar a todos tus compañeros?— pregunto Naruto frunciendo el ceño, causando que Kurahadol frunciera el ceño— Que mierda de capitán.

¿Mierda…? Los piratas son los criminales de la sociedad. Los capitanes ocupan un lugar más alto que ellos.— con una sonrisa divertida, Kuro se posiciono unos metros alejado de Naruto— Sin mis planes, ellos no serían capaces de hacer nada. Así que es mejor que se queden callados y sigan mis órdenes...— el rubio frunció el ceño más notoriamente por escuchar esas palabras— La tripulación son las herramientas del capitán...Todo lo que hacen es según mis órdenes, sea cual sea, la tripulación la seguirá. ¡Incluso si tienen que arriesgar su vida por mí! ¡Así es como un pirata tiene que ser! ¡Alguien como tú no sería capaz de entenderlo!

Yo…seré un pirata. El capitán de una fuerte tripulación.— aun con su ceño fruncido, el adolescente hablaba mirando a Kuro— Todos seremos compañeros…nos fortaleceremos juntos, estaremos juntos. Como una familia.

…Jejeje… ¡Hahahahaha!— Kurahadol rio entre dientes al principio, solo para estallar en carcajadas— ¡¿Una familia!? ¡No me hagas reír!

Es por eso que tú eres más débil que yo.— Kuro agrieto su sonrisa, un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro, una mirada tenebrosa en sus ojos, todo por escuchar las palabras de Naruto— Nunca entenderás lo que significa ser fuerte…Nunca entenderás el significado de una familia… ¡Nunca entenderás el significado de una tripulación pirata!

¡Cállate!— en un instante, el capitán pirata desapareció— ¡¿Qué me hace más débil que tú!?

El corazón.— con una sonrisa, Naruto giro con su puño elevado, acertando un golpe en la mejilla de Kuro, causando que este saliera despedido y chocara contra la pared de roca, agrietándola levemente.

…Me has hecho enojar...— levantándose con sangre bajando de su cabeza, Kurahadol sonrió mientras que hacía que las cuchillas en sus dedos tocaran las garras de la otra mano— Si de verdad quieres saber que es un pirata de verdad…Te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza. La fuerza de un pirata que ha estado en incontables batallas...— con eso, el capitán se levantó, comenzando a tambalearse de izquierda a derecha.

Naruto alzo una ceja al ver eso, solo para notar como todos los piratas empezaban a suplicar para que el Capitán Kuro se detuviera.

Pero a pesar de las suplicas, el capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro siguió tambaleándose, hasta que finalmente grito alzando la mirada.

¡**Shakushi**! ("Muerte a Cucharadas")— al decir esas palabras, el hombre desapareció instantáneamente.

Solo hubo silencio en la zona, los piratas no decían nada, Naruto miraba a su alrededor, su rostro contrayéndose en leves ocasiones.

Esto es...— hablo el rubio lentamente, sus ojos moviéndose en el paisaje frente a sus ojos, hasta que finalmente los orbes azules se detuvieron en un punto, enfocándose en un pirata que grito de dolor con sangre saliendo de su pecho, lugar donde una marca de seis garras se hallaba— Velocidad...

Los puños del adolescente rubio comenzaron a apretarse, sus ojos brillantes en furia por la escena frente a sus ojos.

Dicha escena era una donde piratas eran cortados y masacrados por su capitán, sin misericordia de por medio, sin posibilidades de salvarse, solo permaneciendo quietos mientras que rogaban por sus vidas y su capitán los cortaba profundamente con sus garras.

Las venas en los brazos, frente, rostro y cuello del Uzumaki se marcaron profundamente mientras que el náufrago aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire.

Viendo como la roca a su lado se cortaba por seis garras, Naruto movió su mano a la izquierda, siendo el lado contrario de la zona cortada, solo para atrapar la muñeca de Kuro que iba dirigida hacia su torso.

El capitán de los piratas Gato Negro tenía sus ojos abiertos en estado de shock, solo para gruñir de dolor al sentir su muñeca romperse.

¡¿Qué son…!?— gruño el artista marcial moviendo su mano para levantar al capitán pirata, girándolo y azotándolo contra el suelo— ¡¿Tus compañeros para ti!?

Kuro escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, el suelo agrietándose exponencialmente.

¿Qué son…tus compañeros para ti?— pregunto de nuevo Naruto, viendo como el Capitán Kuro se levantaba lentamente, volviendo a caer al suelo escupiendo más sangre.

Maldito…mocoso...— gruño Kuro sin poder mover su mano izquierda, aunque si podía mover su brazo— ¿Por qué no los dejaste así?— con una sonrisa sangrienta en su rostro, el capitán de los piratas Gato Negro enfoco sus ojos en el rubio— Mira…Por tu culpa, todos mis hombres están sufriendo. Sería más piadoso matarlos.— levantándose lentamente, temblando por el dolor en su cuerpo, Kurahadol sonrió mirando a Naruto— ¿Ahora qué? Tienes algo que decir, ¿verdad?

Si...Aunque digas que todos los piratas son como tú eres...— Naruto aún seguía con las venas remarcadas en su cuerpo, su rostro teniendo una mirada calmada— Yo…nunca seré alguien similar a ti.

No es que no quieras…Es que no puedes.— alzando su garra derecha y dejándola a solo centímetros del rostro de su adversario, Kuro sonrió con hilos de sangre bajando de su boca y cabeza— No con tu estupidez e incompetencia…Además…vas a morir aquí.— con eso, el capitán de la tripulación Gato Negro comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, retrocediendo y alejándose del artista marcial— Vas a sentir el dolor de ser cortado en pedazos y después morir...— empezando a balancearse, el capitán pirata sonrió mirando a Naruto, que lo miraba con el mismo rostro y características— Te daré un trato especial...No habrá marcha atrás cuando empiece contigo... ¡**Sha**…!— pero antes de que el Capitán Kuro pudiera hacer algo, el suelo bajo los pies del rubio se rompió.

El adolescente rubio apareció frente a los ojos de Kurahadol, teniendo su mano en la muñeca derecha del pirata enemigo, apretando tanto que el falso mayordomo empezó a gruñir de dolor.

No te dejare lastimar a nadie más.— con un ceño fruncido en su rostro y mirando hacia los ojos de Kuro, Naruto soltó la muñeca del capitán, causando que este comenzara a gritar retrocediendo— ¡Tu plan de tres años fracasara!

¡¿De qué hablas?!— grito Kuro notando como Naruto tomaba aire, dando lentos pasos mientras que se acercaba— ¡Mi plan…!— un leve titubeo se percibió en su voz al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro del rubio— ¡Mi plan…! ¡Nunca…!— pero el capitán pirata no pudo continuar de hablar porque el Uzumaki desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Antes de que el líder de la tripulación Gato Negro pudiera siquiera notar donde se había ido su enemigo, sintió una poderosa patada en su barbilla que lo hizo despegar sus pies de la tierra, elevándose en el aire, solo para que una constante serie de patadas lo obligara a seguir subiendo, siendo el responsable de esas patadas el artista marcial.

Las patadas hicieron que Kuro estuviera muy arriba en el aire, hasta que finalmente el rubio se detuvo, causando que ambos comenzaran a caer, pero cuando el rubio quedo arriba del capitán pirata, grito unas palabras mientras que giraba y elevaba su pierna.

¡**Senpūkyaku**! ("Patada Remolino")— al decir esas palabras, Naruto impacto una fuerte y poderosa patada en el pecho de Kuro, causando que este escupiera sangre a la vez que comenzaba a caer con gran velocidad, estrellándose contra el suelo y levantando una buena nube de polvo, sus gafas cayendo de su rostro y sus ojos en blanco, todo mientras que la tierra se agrietaba exponencialmente, de una manera superior al segundo salto de Buchi.

Aterrizando de pie, Naruto enfoco sus ojos en el inconsciente Kuro, solo para escuchar como los piratas Gato Negro decían cosas a sus espaldas.

La marina no pudo hacer nada contra el Capitán Kuro…pero él lo derroto.— dijo uno de los piratas con asombro, encogiéndose levemente al ver como el adolescente rubio volteaba, las venas en su cuerpo desmarcándose.

Nunca perderé ante una imitación de capitán.— ante esas palabras, la tripulación de Kuro amplio sus ojos.

¿Quién eres?— pregunto otro pirata Gato Negro confundido, solo para que el rubio sonriera señalándose.

Naruto Uzumaki…el hombre que se convertirá en el mejor artista marcial.— al terminar de decir esas palabras, el Uzumaki camino unos pasos, atrapando el cuello de la camisa de Kuro, solo para levantarlo y lanzarlo hacia el resto de piratas— ¡Ahora lárguense! ¡No quiero escuchar que volvieron a aparecer por esta aldea!

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos los piratas temblaron de miedo, tomando a su capitán y corriendo hacia su barco.

Nami había escuchado y visto todo el intercambio de palabras y golpes desde el barco pirata, por lo que cuando todo termino, escapo del navío con una bolsa repleta de tesoros y camino hacia Naruto, solo para notar como este tenía cansancio escrito en sus ojos.

Cayendo hacia delante, el náufrago no pudo caer a la tierra porque Nami lo atrapo, colocando su cabeza en su hombro mientras que decía unas palabras.

Buen trabajo...— dijo la navegante notando como el rubio jadeaba levemente por aire— ¿Qué pasa?

Na…Nada...— el adolescente rubio noto como la ladrona lo ayudaba a reposarse en el suelo, por lo que con un suspiro y mirando el cielo, el rubio continuo— Es solo…Dos activaciones…y rozando una tercera... ¡Mierda! Como duelen los pulmones.

Nami se encogió de hombros ante el dolor del náufrago, eligiendo sentarse en el suelo.

Oye… ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado antes?— pregunto la navegante algo curiosa, notando como Naruto dejaba de respirar irregularmente y ganaba una mirada incierta dirigida al cielo.

Él está equivocado.— ante las palabras del náufrago, Nami alzo una ceja— A un compañero no se le trata así…Un capitán…no debe ser así.— la mujer pelinaranja frunció el ceño por escuchar esas palabras.

¿Qué estás diciendo?— suspiro la mujer con cansancio, mirando el mar y el barco en la lejanía— Así es en realidad. Los piratas no son tan nobles como ustedes creen. El Capitán Kuro es el estándar.

¿Ustedes?— el artista marcial alzo una ceja al escuchar eso, notando como la adolescente pelinaranja asentía con la cabeza.

Tú y Luffy...Son tontos idealistas que no conocen la verdad.— suspiro Nami con ojos en blanco, solo para notar como el rubio permanecía unos segundos en silencio.

… ¿Y Luffy?— pregunto el náufrago confundido, causando que la navegante abriera sus ojos.

¡Luffy!— levantándose y mirando el mascaron del anterior barco, la ladrona vio como el capitán pirata de sombrero de paja permanecía durmiendo debajo de la madera— ¡Oye! ¡Ayúdame a sacarlo!

Nami corrió hacia el mascaron, haciendo que Naruto se levantara lentamente con una mano en su pecho.

¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Ayúdame!— grito la ladrona de piratas volteando la cabeza y viendo como el artista marcial se acercaba lentamente, solo para sentarse unos metros alejada de ella, mirando a Luffy dormir.

Imposible, imposible.— negando con la cabeza, el rubio suspiro levemente— Vas a tener que hacer gala de tu fuerza, Nami.

¡¿Qué fuerza!? ¡¿Olvidaste que soy una chica frágil!?— pregunto la navegante incrédula, causando que el artista marcial riera levemente.

Sí, sí…Lo suficientemente frágil para cargar esa bolsa y correr. Si eres así de frágil, puedes levantar un poco el mascaron y sacar a Luffy de abajo.— con una sonrisa divertida, el rubio noto como Nami gruñía mirándolo, solo para suspirar negando con la cabeza.

No queda de otra.— dijo la adolescente pelinaranja agachándose.

¿Vas a levantarlo?— pregunto Naruto incrédulo, solo para ver como la navegante volteaba la cabeza para verlo.

¿Estás loco? Voy a despertarlo.— la pelinaranja miro incrédula a Naruto por unos instantes, solo para comenzar a abofetear el rostro de Luffy.

Después de cinco golpes, el pirata de sombrero de paja despertó con un grito.

¡AHHHH!— grito el capitán pirata con dolor, levantando el mascaron con facilidad y arrojándolo, llevando su mano a su roja mejilla y mirando enojado a la navegante— ¡Nami! ¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué haces!?

Despertarte.— dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa, notando como el pirata miraba a su alrededor confundido— ¿Qué?

¿Dónde están todos?— pregunto Luffy confundido, sin ver a Kuro ni a su tripulación.

Ya se fueron.— encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto vio como como Luffy enfocaba sus ojos en él.

Oh, Naruto… ¿Por qué estas hecho polvo?— pregunto Luffy confundido, notando como el rubio gruñía levemente.

Porque mientras que tú estabas durmiendo en el séptimo cielo, yo peleaba y defendía épicamente el pueblo.— dijo Naruto con un leve ceño fruncido dirigido hacia el pirata.

Lo que esperaba de un miembro de mi tripulación.— asintiendo con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa de ojos cerrados, Luffy volvió a abrir sus orbes cuando escucho una negación.

No, no…Acepto que ustedes sean mi transporte. No acepto ser parte de tu tripulación.— el rubio sonrió al notar la confusión en el capitán de sombrero de paja, solo para ver como Luffy se acercaba y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Vamos…Se mi **Nakama **("Compañero").— el pirata de sombrero de paja sonreía mirando a Naruto, que también sonreía negando con la cabeza— ¡Se mi **Nakama**!

No voy a serlo. Yo seré el capitán de mi propia tripulación.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

¡Y mi **Nakama**!— grito Luffy con su sonrisa característica.

Lo que digas.— encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro, Naruto saco el brazo de Luffy de sus hombros, solo para acostarse en la arena— Yo solo quiero dormir…y respirar bien.

Con eso, Naruto cerró los ojos.

**Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, inicie conOne Piece. Y la historia inicio en el arco de Usopp.

Me hice unos 150 capítulos en pocos días, no me acuerdo que tantos. Incluso yo me sorprendí. No recordaba estar tan enganchado con un anime desde que vi Shingeki no Kyoujin.

Resumiendo, yo me se varias cosas de One Piece. Tanto por lo que vi hasta ahora en mis 150 capítulos como por las cosas que leí en la Wiki y por ahí.

Como en mis demás historias, aquí Naruto nació en el mundo de One Piece. Esta no será una historia de cambio de dimensión o una historia donde Naruto vivió varios miles de años hasta que el mundo de One Piece se formara.

Aquí Naruto será usuario de una técnica que es del mundo de Naruto Shippuden y esa técnica está relacionada con el **Taijutsu**. Pero no son las Ocho Puertas Internas. Eso requiere de **Chakra** y aquí no hay **Chakra**.

El estilo de pelea y combate de Naruto se revelara un poco más adelante, también mostrare quien se lo enseño.

Naruto también tendrá su propia nave y tripulantes. Con los compañeros de Naruto, ya tengo a cinco tripulantes, dos espadachines que seguramente saben quiénes son y una francotiradora junto a un carpintero y un médico.

Los tripulantes los revelare en el siguiente capítulo si este capítulo les gusto.

Pero para el puesto de cocinero/cocinera, navegante y tal vez músico, estoy en blanco.

He buscado personajes en One Piece que tal vez llenen esos espacios, pero no estoy en objeción de que ustedes den opciones si quieren.

No esperen que esta historia no sea Harem, porque al igual que las otras, lo será. Es decir, tantas mujeres hermosas y con buena historia. No me puedo resistir.

Otra cosa que quiero decir, que tal vez hayan descubierto por el título, es que aquí Naruto no será usuario de Fruta del Diablo. El será usuario de **Taijutsu** o Artes Marciales, utilizando varias técnicas de Rock Lee y Maito Gai de Naruto Shippuden y tal vez otras de otros animes y videojuegos que solo se basen en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Senpūkyaku **es básicamente el **Konoha Senpū **de Lee y Gai.

Tal vez tendrá una sola arma y se cuál es, un arma que Gai y Lee utilizan en Naruto Shippuden. Eso sí, tendrá el **Haki** para enfrentarse a los usuarios de Fruta Logia porque si no lo tendría, el estaría más que jodido.

Saben…aun no tengo el nombre perfecto para la tripulación ni el apodo de Naruto. Tal vez ofrezca nombres para preguntarles cual queda mejor.

Digo esto ahora antes de que me lo recalquen después.

Hace mucho leí una historia llamada **Shinobi of the High Seas **de un autor llamado **Kenchi618**. Por lo tanto, tal vez esta historia tenga roses similares a esa, solo que con mi toque y esas cosas. Como por ejemplo, aquí Naruto no será consciente de las mujeres, lo será dentro de poco.

¿Quién más espero que en lugar de estar Luffy hubiera una chica con sombrero de paja que se llame Rurry o Rury? Los que me conocen sabrán como soy con los cambios de género. Esta vez creo que no habrá cambios. No lo sé. Siempre que miro algo, se me ocurren cosas únicas. Tal vez Ane, no sé. Sanju.

Solo estoy tirando ideas para reírme un rato. No significa que Sanji o Ace serán mujeres. Aunque sería divertido.


	2. Fantasma del Pasado

**El Mejor Artista Marcial**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Destruiré toda su tristeza y desesperación...— Naruto miraba al tiburón frente a sus ojos con varias venas remarcándose en su rostro y brazos— Hablar Normal.

"_A veces los idiotas son lindos"_— pensó la mujer de cabello purpura claro, reposando su mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que observaba a Naruto trabajar— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 2: Fantasma del Pasado**

¡Es mía!— Naruto choco su frente contra la de Luffy, en su rostro habiendo un ceño fruncido.

¡No! ¡Es mi carabela!— Luffy también aplico fuerza, empujando su frente contra la de su "amigo"— ¡Yo la vi primero!

¡La vimos al mismo tiempo!— el grito incrédulo e indignado del rubio pudo haberse escuchado en toda la playa.

¡¿Cómo lo sabes!? ¡Si yo grite primero!— contradijo el capitán de sombrero de paja.

A unos metros de Luffy y Naruto, Nami, Zoro y Merry observaban la discusión con una gota en sus nucas y sonrisa nerviosa en el caso de Kaya.

Toda la pelea entre los piratas era ocasionada por el dominio de la nave en la cual surcarían las aguas del mar.

¡No hay espacio para dos capitanes en el Going Fox!— gruño Naruto negando con su cabeza, separando su frente de la de Luffy y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Going Fox?— se preguntó Merry con una gran gota en su nuca.

¡Going Merry!— señalando a la carabera, el capitán de sombrero de paja reafirmo el nombre.

¡Mira! ¡Incluso tratas de cambiar su nombre!— negando con la cabeza y caminando hacia el barco, Naruto abrazo el casco y lo palmeo levemente— Shhh…Tranquilo, Going Fox-Kun. Este **Baka Mugiwara** ("Idiota Sombrero de Paja") no te usurpara de mis manos.— besando la madera y causando que todos los presentes, menos Luffy, sudaran aún más, Naruto continuo en su amoroso abrazo.

¡Oye! ¡Es mi barco! ¡Solo yo puedo abrazarlo!— corriendo rápidamente, Luffy pateo a Naruto, abrazando al Going Merry y dándole palmadas tranquilizantes— No te asustes…Yo te protegeré de este ladrón de barcos.

Sacando su rostro de la arena con un ceño fruncido, Naruto estaba por gritar y seguramente iniciar una pelea, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Nami se sentó en su espalda.

¡¿Qué haces, Nami!? ¡Levántate!— grito Naruto tratando de levantarse, pero la pelinaranja coloco su mano en su cabeza, hundiéndola en la arena.

No, Naruto. Escucha, Luffy aquí es...— antes de que la navegante pudiera seguir hablando, el artista marcial logro elevar un poco la cabeza para gritar algo que hizo Nami ganara una gran vena en su frente.

¡Eres pesada!— ante esas palabras, todos se quedaron en silencio.

¡¿QUE DIJISTE!?— con ojos en blanco y dientes afilados, Nami tomo el cuello del chaleco de Naruto, empezando a zarandearlo— ¡Repítelo si tienes huevos! ¡Adelante, hazlo!

Naruto mantenía un rostro mareado mientras que era constantemente agitado por la navegante, siendo observado por todos en la playa.

Mientras que Nami zarandeaba al rubio, Kaya enfoco sus ojos en Zoro.

Hemos preparado las provisiones para su viaje.— dijo la **Ojou**-Sama con una sonrisa, causando que el espadachín asintiera con la cabeza.

Gracias.— con cierta pereza, el peliverde asintió con la cabeza, solo para voltear y ver como Usopp se acercaba rodando, siendo eso porque llevaba una gran mochila en su espalda.

Antes de que el mentiroso pudiera rodar aún más y chocar el Going Merry, Zoro elevo su pierna y lo detuvo, impactando su pie en el rostro de Usopp.

G-Gracias...— agradeció el joven mentiroso con cierto dolor de por medio.

Con eso, los piratas sombrero de paja, la ladrona y el artista marcial subieron al Going Merry, observando la despedida entre Kaya y Usopp. Fue así hasta que el mentiroso dejo la despedida de lado para decirles unas palabras a los tripulantes del "Going Fox".

Ahora que soy un pirata como ustedes, algún día nos encontraremos en el mar.— ante las palabras de Usopp, Luffy miro confundido al usuario del tirachinas.

¿De que estas hablando? Rápido, sube.— Zoro señalaba con su dedo el barco, causando que el joven mentiroso abriera sus ojos.

¿Qué no somos compañeros?— pregunto Luffy algo confundido.

El mentiroso abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras, causando que todos en el barco sonrieran.

Ca-Capitán...— susurro el usuario del tirachinas, solo para gritar mientras que saltaba con una gran sonrisa— ¡Yo soy el capitán!

¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Yo soy el cap…!— con una gran sonrisa, Luffy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto atrapo su cabeza y la bajo, haciendo que el rostro del **Mugiwara** golpeara contra la madera de la barra del barco.

¡Yo soy el capitán! ¡¿Entendido!?— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras que miraba a Usopp, solo para caer en una rodilla cuando Luffy pateo su pie.

El mentiroso rio levemente al ver esa acción, estando de pie cerca de los dos "capitanes".

¡Este barco es demasiado pequeño para tres capitanes!— gruño Luffy alzando su puño con una mueca en su rostro— ¡Solo hay una manera de resolver esto!

¡Si! ¡Con un duelo!— grito Naruto golpeando su mano cerrada contra su palma, notando como Usopp ganaba una mirada nerviosa.

¡¿Un-Un duelo!?— chillo Usopp sumamente nervioso, notando la mirada de desafío en el rostro de Luffy y Naruto.

Si…Un duelo de caballeros.— asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto alzo su puño— ¡**Janken**! ("Piedra, Papel o Tijeras")

¿Ja…**Janken**?— repitió el mentiroso algo incrédulo, viendo como el capitán de sombrero de paja y el artista marcial se inclinaban y miraban a los ojos con suma seriedad en sus rostros.

Adelante, Usopp… ¡Esto es un duelo de caballeros por el dominio del barco!— grito Naruto aun con sus ojos clavados en los ojos de Luffy, que le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Quien gane el **Janken **se lo lleva todo!— con una sonrisa feroz en su rostro, Luffy golpeo su mano cerrada en su palma un par de veces.

¿Están seguros de esto, chicos?— con una sonrisa confiada, Usopp se acercó e hizo con su mano una pierda, un papel y una tijera rápidamente— ¡Soy tan bueno que en el pueblo me dicen **Janken no Masutā**! ("Maestro del Piedra, Papel y Tijera")

¡Eso solo hace las cosas más interesantes!— al igual que el pirata del sombrero de paja, el artista marcial mostro una sonrisa feroz.

¡Piedra!— gritaron los tres piratas con sonrisas en sus rostros, bajando sus manos cerradas— ¡Papel!— ellos volvieron a hacer el mismo gesto, sin importarles como Zoro y Nami los miraban con gotas en sus nucas— ¡Tijeras!

¡Ja! ¡Soy el capitán del Going Merry!— Luffy sonrió ampliamente mientras que Naruto ganaba una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza, pero Usopp no se rindió tan fácil mente.

Es hasta tres.— dijo el mentiroso señalando su puño, causando que Luffy negara con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente— ¡¿Dónde viste un **Janken** que no sea hasta tres?!

¡Es para decidir! ¡Obviamente es un juego y ya! ¡Jajaja!— rio el pirata del sombrero de paja, solo para fruncir el ceño al ver como Naruto abrazaba el mástil del barco— ¡Oye! ¡No abraces mi barco!

Lo siento, Going Fox-Kun...Lo siento tanto…**Baka** **Mugiwara** te robo de mis manos.— acariciando la madera, Naruto se vio obligado a terminar el abrazo cuando Luffy, agrandando su brazo, lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que el artista marcial llevara sus manso a su cabeza— ¡**Teme**! ¡¿No ves que estoy abrazando a Going Fox-Kun!?

Going Merry…Dirás.— Luffy sonrió de forma presumida, causando que el rubio apretara los dientes y su puño.

Ya, ya. No se peleen.— Nami, tratando de ser la voz de la razón, se acercó a ambos piratas, solo para que una vena se hinchara en su frente al ver como Naruto seguía mirando a Luffy con enojo y puño apretado mientras que el **Mugiwara** sonreía presumido— ¡Dije que dejen de pelear!— con sus ojos en blanco y dientes afilados, la pelinaranja golpe las cabezas de ambos piratas, haciendo que estos gruñeran de dolor llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

Dejen de jugar.— Zoro se sentó en un barril sacando un par de pintas.

Viendo eso, Luffy sonrió al tomar los vasos llenos de bebida.

¡Brindemos por nuestros nuevos compañeros y el nuevo barco!— grito Luffy al tomar una pinta y alzarla, movimiento imitado por todos en el barco.

¡**Kanpai**! ("Salud")— brindaron los piratas y la ladrona, sonriendo ampliamente mientras que más se alejaban de la isla natal de Usopp.

…

Usopp... ¿Estás haciendo trampa?— Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, teniendo unas cartas en sus manos y mirando al mentiroso con una ceja alzada, que se tensó al escuchar esas palabras.

¡N-No…! ¡¿Cómo crees que soy capaz de caer tan bajo!? ¡Jajaja!— riendo nerviosamente, Usopp volvió a acomodar sus manos, notando como el artista marcial sonreía con sus ojos cerrados.

Ya veo…perdón por dudar de ti.— al decir esas palabras, Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no vio como un par de cartas se caían de la muñeca de Usopp, el mazo en su mano permaneciendo intacto.

Con una mirada aterrada, el mentiroso recogió rápidamente las cartas caídas, sonriendo aliviado cuando el rubio abrió sus ojos y no vio nada.

Antes de que el Uzumaki y Usopp pudieran seguir con su juego de cartas, ambos y Nami, que estaba sentada en una silla playera/reposera a unos metros de distancia leyendo un libro, escucharon algo caerse.

Naruto tembló mientras que un par de cartas en las vendas de sus muñecas caían al suelo, volteando la cabeza para mirar como Luffy estaba detrás de ellos, alejado por unos metros con una caja de madera en el suelo.

Oye… ¡¿Tu dudas de mí cuando estabas haciendo trampa?!— el joven mentiroso señalo al Uzumaki con sus ojos en blanco y dientes afilados, causando que el rubio sonriera nervioso.

Lo siento, lo siento.— se disculpó Naruto con una sonrisa de disculpa.

¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Nami con confusión, notando las palabras en la caja— ¿Balas de cañón?

Con una mirada curiosa, Naruto camino hacia Luffy.

Las encontré en la bodega.— sonriendo levemente, Luffy asintió con la cabeza al ver como el rubio tomaba una bala de cañón— Pensé que podríamos practicar con nuestro recién adquirido cañón.

Déjamelo a mí, entonces.— con una sonrisa mientras que se señalaba con el pulgar, el mentiroso llevo su mano a su rostro, acariciando su barbilla— Creo que tenía tres años...viajando a través de medio mundo mon...— Usopp dejo de hablar cuando noto como Naruto y Luffy estaban de pie frente al cañón, mirando este con duda en sus rostros.

¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?— pregunto Naruto confundido, causando que el mentiroso alzara su mano con sus ojos en blanco.

¡Escuchen mi historia!— grito el joven mentiroso indignado.

¡Zoro! ¡¿Tú sabes usar esto?!— grito Luffy elevando la mirada y mirando al espadachín durmiente.

Lleva dormido mucho tiempo.— dijo Nami volviendo a mirar su libro.

Bueno…nosotros a practicar.—encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio noto como Luffy estiraba sus manos para atrapar la caja, acercándola al cañón.

...

Dentro de la cocina, Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Nami mientras que Usopp y Luffy estaban sentados frente a sus ojos.

Zoro estaba sentado en el suelo, teniendo su espalda reposada en el refrigerador.

Hace unos momentos todos estaban hablando del cargo que debían llenar en la tripulación, causando que el capitán del sombrero de paja gritara pensando que era un músico.

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por unos ruidos en el barco.

¡Salgan! ¡Malditos piratas!— era una voz repleta de emoción, siendo la furia la más prominente.

Luffy salió por la puerta, siendo observado por Zoro y Naruto, que seguían sentados en sus lugares mientras que Nami y Usopp se acercaban a la ventanilla para mirar mejor al invasor.

¿Cuántos hay?— pregunto Zoro sin interés, permaneciendo en el suelo.

Uno…solo.— respondió Nami algo asombrada por la valentía o estupidez que presenciaba.

Entonces puede encargarse solo.— el espadachín asintió con la cabeza.

He matado a un gran número de piratas. ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú, un insignificante pirata, a tratar de matar a mi compañero!?— el **Kaizoku Gari** ("Cazador de Piratas") abrió levemente los ojos al reconocer esa voz.

Esa voz...— Naruto volteo la cabeza al escuchar al espadachín hablar.

¿Lo conoces?— pregunto el artista marcial curioso al ver como su amigo se levantaba y caminaba para salir de la cocina.

Levantándose de la mesa y caminando con Zoro, ambos salieron del comedor, mirando como al lado del mástil un hombre de espada ancha estaba tirado.

Oye… ¿Eres tú, Johnny?— pregunto el peliverde algo sorprendido, mirando al hombre de gafas de sol que estaba tirado en el suelo.

¡¿Zoro-**Aniiki**?!— pregunto el llamado Johnny incrédulo, levantándose y mirando asombrado al espadachín del **Santouryuu** ("Estilo de Tres Espadas").

¿Qué pasa…? ¿Yosaku no está contigo?— ante esa pregunta, Johnny bajo la mirada, lagrimas comenzando a bajar de sus mejillas.

Bajando las escaleras, Zoro vio como un pequeño barco estaba al lado del Going Merry y dentro de dicho navío, un hombre de largo abrigo verde estaba "muerto".

E-El idiota de Yosaku...— un sollozo casi escapaba de la boca de Johnny mientras que miraba el cuerpo de su compañero.

El espadachín peliverde cerró los ojos colocando una mano en el hombro del hombre de gafas.

…

¿Está enfermo?— pregunto el **Kaizoku Gari** con incredulidad.

Si…Hace unos días estaba animado y exudaba alegría como siempre...Pero entonces comenzó a ponerse pálido y todo paso de repente…No tengo idea de que fue lo que le paso.— confeso Johnny sentado en el suelo al lado de su compañero, que estaba acostado en el suelo, sangre bajando de su nariz, boca y su herida vendada en el estómago— Sus dientes comenzaron a caerse, sus cicatrices se abrieron, comenzó a sangrar…Simplemente no sabía que hacer…Así que lo lleve a esa roca gigante para que descansara. ¡Y entonces ustedes nos atacaron con una bala de cañón!

Los ojos de Usopp y Luffy se abrieron mientras que Naruto negaba con la cabeza con desaprobación en su rostro.

¿Vieron lo que hicieron?— pregunto Naruto desaprobatoriamente golpeando las nucas de ambos piratas— Les dije que no debíamos practicar con el cañón.

¡Pero si tú fuiste quien disparo primero!— Usopp gruño con sus ojos en blanco por las palabras del artista marcial.

¡Y tú fuiste quien acertó en el blanco!— ante las palabras del joven rubio, el mentiroso se tensó levemente.

¡Lo-Lo siento!— chillaron Luffy y Usopp bajando las cabezas, causando que Johnny los mirara un segundo, solo para bajar la mirada y mirar a su compañero.

Si todo se resolviera con disculpas no necesitaríamos a la policía.— se quejó Johnny con la mirada clavada en su compañero, causando que los piratas culpables de disparar el cañón lloraran un poco— ¿No es verdad? ¡Compañero!— con sus lágrimas bajando de sus mejillas y sorbiendo sus mocos, el hombre de gafas coloco su mano en el estómago de su amigo— **Aniiki**…Él… ¿Va a morir?

¿Qué son? ¿Idiotas?— Nami llego a la escena teniendo un ceño fruncido en su rostro, causando que todos la miraran.

No me puedo quedar sentado y dejar que ridiculices la muerte de mi compañero...— Johnny tomo su espada y volteo levemente para mirar a la navegante.

¡Luffy, Usopp! ¿Recuerdan dónde están los limones de la cocina? ¡Exprímanlos y tráiganlos!—los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y volviendo pocos minutos después con un gran vaso.

Es escorbuto.—observando como los piratas hacían que Yosaku bebiera el limón exprimido, Naruto , Zoro y Johnny voltearon las cabezas al escuchar a la navegante hablar— Si no hemos llegado demasiado tarde, se pondrá bien en pocos días.

¡¿En serio, **Anee-San**?! ("Hermana")— pregunto Johnny con alivio, escupiendo el rostro de Nami entre palabras, causando que la navegante frunciera el ceño limpiándose la cara.

No me llames así. ¡Y no me escupas el rostro!— gruño la adolescente con ira, causando que el hombre de gafas retrocediera levemente asustado.

¿Entonces solo le faltaba fruta?— pregunto Naruto algo interesado, rascando su mejilla al ver como su amiga asentía con la cabeza.

Hace tiempo esta enfermedad causaba temor en los marinos. Es simplemente una deficiencia de nutrición vegetal.— Nami cerró los ojos explicando la razón de la enfermedad de Yosaku— Los barcos antiguos no tenían capacidad para almacenar fruta fresca y vegetales en viajes largos.

Wow, eres como un médico.— Luffy miro asombrado a la navegante por escuchar esas palabras.

Lo sospeche desde un principio.— Usopp se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

¡Ustedes deben saber esto si quieren navegar! ¡Sin mi estarían muertos!— con sus ojos en blanco y dientes afilados, Nami grito con furia.

¡Estoy bien!— grito Yosaku levantándose del suelo y comenzando a bailar con su compañero, causando que todos voltearan las cabezas para ver como el hombre del abrigo verde y Johnny bailaban y festejaban— ¡Estoy completamente bien! ¡Jajaja!

¡Lo has conseguido, compañero!— Johnny grito con alegría en su rostro mientras que bailaba con su amigo.

Mientras que Nami trataba de reprender a ambos amigos, Naruto reía levemente al ver como Yosaku y Johnny bailaban.

Perdón por no presentarnos. Soy Johnny.— se presentó el espadachín azul con su puño en su barbilla.

Soy Yosaku. Fuimos cazarrecompensas con Zoro-**Aniiki**.— el espadachín verde asintió con la cabeza, teniendo su mano en su boca donde había un cigarrillo— Encantado de conocerlos.

Y yo soy Naruto.— Naruto, al igual que Yosaku y Johnny, estaba de pie frente a los piratas sombrero de paja y la ladrona, teniendo su mano en su barbilla de una manera paralela al espadachín azul— Capitán del Going Fo...— pero el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla por parte de Luffy que lo hizo volar y estrellarse contra las escaleras.

¡Según las leyes del **Janken**, el capitán soy yo!— grito el **Mugiwara** con sus ojos en blanco y dientes afilados.

Tsk…Pensé que lo habías olvidado.— chasqueando la lengua y sentándose en las escaleras, el artista marcial crujió su cuello.

…No sé cómo darles las gracias.— decidiendo dejar de lado la escena frente a sus ojos, el cazarrecompensas verde asintió con la cabeza agradecido— Pensé que moriri-¡Bleagh!— Yosaku no pudo terminar de hablar cuando escupió sangre mientras que caía de cara al suelo, causando que más de uno se preocupara.

¡Com-Compañero!— grito Johnny preocupado al ver caer a su amigo.

…

El cazarrecompensas vestido de verde permanecía en el suelo teniendo a su compañero a su lado.

Que esto sirva de lección para ustedes.— dijo Nami sentada en las escaleras, teniendo a Naruto a su lado que asintió con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

Ya vieron, niños. Deben comer más vegeta-¡**Ite**! ("Duele").— el artista marcial no pudo terminar de hablar porque la navegante lo golpeo en la nuca.

Este tipo de cosas pasan en viajes largos.— Zoro asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Nami.

Si no nos hubieran encontrado, seguro habría muerto.— dijo Usopp sentado en el suelo con su espalda reposada en el mástil y sus manos en su nuca— Y lo que necesitamos para controlar la nutrición en un viaje es un cocinero.

Eso es vital para navegar.— Nami asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras del francotirador.

¡Bien! ¡Entonces encontremos un cocinero!— con una gran sonrisa, Luffy cerró los ojos mientras que hablaba— ¡Además significa que comeremos comida increíble en el barco!

¡Si buscan un cocinero, yo sé a dónde ir!— Johnny sonrió levantándose y acercándose a los piratas y la ladrona.

¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡¿Hacia dónde!?— pregunto el capitán de sombrero de paja con una gran sonrisa.

Es un restaurante marítimo…pero hay que tener cuidado.— todos alzaron una ceja ante las palabras del cazarrecompensas— Ese lugar queda cerca de **Grand Line** ("Gran Ruta Maritima")…Ahí hay tipos que dan miedo…He oído que el hombre que estás buscando, **Taka no Me** ("Ojos de Halcón"), aparece por ahí de vez en cuando.

Ante esas palabras, Zoro gano una mirada ansiosa y esperanzada.

Con eso, los **Mugiwara** junto a los cazarrecompensas, la ladrona y Naruto se encaminaron hacia el restaurante.

…

¡Wow! ¡Qué raro es!— Naruto miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos el barco/restaurante frente a sus ojos, algo imitado por Nami, Luffy y Usopp.

Yosaku y Johnny estaban a sus lados, señalando el Baratie y sonriendo ampliamente ante el asombro de sus amigos.

Pero el asombro no duro mucho porque todos vieron como un barco se acercaba y posicionaba a su lado.

¡Un-Un barco de la marina!— grito con asombro Usopp, su rostro contrayéndose levemente en una mueca— Espero que no comiencen a disparar.

Un hombre los estaba viendo desde el barco de la marina, estando vestido con un traje blanco con líneas negras y camisa celeste debajo. En su mano derecha, un puño americano se hallaba.

Soy el teniente de la marina, **Tekken no Fullbody** ("Fullbody el Puño de Hierro).— se presentó el hombre de cabello rosado y cicatriz en el rostro— ¿Quién es su capitán?— pregunto alzando su mano con puño de hierro en un gesto de intimidación.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir su boca, Luffy enredo su brazo alrededor de su rostro, impidiendo que las palabras pudieran salir.

Con un rostro indignado, el artista marcial intentaba sacar el brazo de Luffy de su cara, algo que se le resultaba difícil.

Soy Luffy.— se presentó el capitán **Mugiwara** con su mano derecha extendida, tapándole la boca al rubio.

Sí, soy Usopp.— ante las palabras del mentiroso, Naruto abrió sus ojos con indignación, utilizando ambas manos para sacar el brazo que cubría su boca.

¡A mí me haces esto y a él no le haces nada!— grito el artista marcial indignado, causando que Luffy extendiera la otra mano y le tapara la boca a Usopp.

Hey…a ustedes los he visto antes.— afirmo Fullbody mirando a Yosaku y Johnny— Han trabajado anteriormente para el gobierno…Son cazarrecompensas, ¿Verdad?—una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del hombre de puño americano— Parece que al final los cazaron los piratas.

Oh, Yosaku, parece que él quiere pelea.— Johnny, estando de pie al lado de su amigo, asintió con la cabeza mientras que su puño estaba ocultando su boca.

No podemos dejar que nos menosprecie, Johnny.— el cazarrecompensas verde tenía un cigarrillo en su mano que estaba en su cabeza— Creo que necesitamos enseñarle a este una lección, compañero.

Ambos cazarrecompensas sacaron sus espadas y tomaron posición.

¡Prepárate! ¡Cobarde de la marina!— grito el cazarrecompensas azul con su espada en alto, saltando al ataque y causando que Fullbody suspirara.

Los **Mugiwara**, Naruto y la ladrona hicieron una mueca ante la paliza que recibieron Yosaku y Johnny, ambos cayendo en el Going Merry con sangre bajando de sus narices y bocas, moretones, sin uno que otro diente y con papeles a su alrededor.

Perdimos…por…poco...—susurraron Johnny e Yosaku con dificultad, siendo observados por algunos con una mueca de dolor en sus rostros.

Oye…Son débiles, ¿Lo saben?— Naruto, estando de cuclillas al lado de Johnny, tomo uno de los dientes que estaban en el suelo, arrojándolo al rostro de Yosaku.

N…No…Él es muy fuerte.— Yosaku dijo la pura verdad con dificultad, causando que el artista marcial mirara al cazarrecompensas azul.

Incluso nosotros…hemos perdido por poco.— Johnny asintió con la cabeza, teniendo sus piernas hacia arriba al igual que su amigo, Yosaku.

¿Estas bromeando?— con un rostro incrédulo, el rubio volteo la cabeza para ver como Fullbody parecía estar hablando con una acompañante— Parece que ese tipo perdería ante cualquier rubio de calidad.

¿Rubio de calidad?— con confusión en su rostro, Usopp miro a Naruto confundido— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Que cualquier rubio que se respete puede ganarle.— encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se levantó, escuchando unas palabras de ambos cazarrecompensas.

No…Nosotros…no tuvimos la suerte de nacer rubios.— se quejaron los espadachines con dolor y arrepentimiento.

Tienen suerte que este de vacaciones. Solo vine aquí para disfrutar de una buena comida.— dijo Fullbody levantando su puño derecho con un rostro severo— Pero tengan cuidado. Si los encuentro cuando este activo, estarán perdidos.

Ante esas palabras, Naruto ahogo su risa divertida, pero su diversión se esfumo al ver como Nami miraba con una mirada oscura una de las recompensas de los papeles en sus manos.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntarle a su amiga que le pasaba, escucho como Usopp gritaba.

¡Oigan! ¡Ese idiota está apuntando el cañón hacia nosotros!— grito el mentiroso preocupado, señalando el barco de la marina.

La bala de cañón fue disparada, causando que Luffy se subiera a la barra del barco con una sonrisa.

¡Déjenmelo a mí!—el **Mugiwara** grito mientras que estiraba sus brazos— ¡**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen**! ("Gomu Gomu no Globo")

Con eso, el estómago de Luffy se inflo exponencialmente, tomando la bala de cañón e impidiendo que esta impactara en el Going Merry.

Los que no conocían ese poder de Luffy abrieron sus ojos en shock, solo para abrirlos aún más cuando vieron como el capitán pirata devolvía la bala, solo que al sitio equivocado.

La bala impacto en el Baratie, causando una buena explosión en el tejado superior, algo que hizo que los piratas abrieran sus ojos en asombro.

Luffy cayó al suelo, lagrimas bajando de su rostro.

…

Naruto, los **Mugiwara** y la ladrona entraron al restaurante, y vieron algo que causo que el artista marcial sonriera.

¿Ven…? ¿Qué les dije?— mirando a sus amigos, el rubio se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa— Cualquier rubio de calidad puede contra él...No subestimen a los rubios.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras en donde el teniente de la marina soltó amenazas hacia el Baratie, pero el cocinero rubio, para total orgullo de Naruto, casi vuelve a golpear a Fullbody.

Eso continúo hasta que Luffy y alguien más rompieron el techo, cayendo al suelo y discutiendo sobre quien tenía la culpa.

Continuando así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron, el jefe golpeo a Sanji, solo para seguir con Fullbody.

El teniente permaneció varios segundos en el suelo, la sangre bajando de sus heridas, preguntándose seriamente si todos eran cocineros o piratas, fue así hasta que uno de los soldados de la marina entro por la puerta.

¡Teniente Fullbody! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!— grito el soldado con algo de sangre bajando de su rostro, teniendo un rostro preocupado— ¡Lo-Lo sentimos! ¡Él ha escapado de la celda! ¡El hombre de Krieg escapo! ¡El que nos costó siete bajas para capturar!

¡Es una locura…! ¡¿Dónde encontró la fuerza!?— Fullbody frunció el ceño, hablando con incredulidad— ¡Estaba a punto de morirse de hambre cuando lo cazamos hace tres días y desde entonces no le hemos alimentado!

Todos los clientes comenzaron a preocuparse por escuchar esas palabras, causando que el soldado de la marina tratara de disculparse, sin poder hacerlo porque alguien le disparo por la espalda.

Los pasos se escuchaban en el restaurante, productos de un hombre armado que se veía moribundo, sentándose en una mesa y apoyando su pie sobre la madera.

Tráiganme algo de comer. Lo que sea.— dijo el moribundo con calma, elevando la mirada para captar con sus ojos a los cocineros— Este es un restaurante, ¿Verdad?

Uno de los cocineros, uno de piel oscura y muy musculoso, se acercó al "cliente", sonriendo ampliamente.

¡Bienvenido! ¡Asqueroso bastardo!— los ojos de los demás clientes se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, incluso algunos pensaron que el cocinero iba a morir en pocos segundos.

Solo lo diré una vez más. Soy un cliente, tráeme comida.— respondió el cliente moribundo sin mirar al cocinero.

Bueno, me disculpo, puto cerdo. ¿Pero puede pegar?— pregunto el cocinero de piel oscura con ceño fruncido.

¿Aceptas plomo?— pregunto el moribundo con una sonrisa, apuntando su arma a la frente del cocinero.

¿No tienes dinero?— luego de un segundo de hacer la pregunta, el cocinero levanto los brazos e hizo un golpe martillo con ambos puños, rompiendo la silla donde el pirata estaba sentado.

Todos comenzaron a animar al cocinero, festejando el golpe que le dio al pirata.

Si no puedes pagar, entonces no eres un cliente.— dijo el fuerte hombre con un ceño fruncido mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

El pirata moribundo estaba en el suelo, teniendo su mano en su estómago que gruñía fuertemente.

Ohh…Pirata, oigo gruñir tu estomago.— el cocinero/pirata rio al escuchar ese sonido.

Eso fue un gas, cerdo retrasado.— el pirata moribundo sonrió ante esas palabras— Ahora camina y tráeme algo de comida.

¡Si no eres un cliente! ¡Entonces vete de aquí!— grito el cocinero de piel oscura con furia, comenzando a patear al pirata moribundo.

Los golpes continuaron hasta que Fullbody se fue del restaurante, dejando a los clientes que gritaban en ovación.

Cuando la golpiza termino, el cocinero de piel oscura echo al pirata moribundo.

Viendo como Luffy salía para ver al pirata, Naruto decidió seguirlo, escapándose de sus amigos y llegando al lado del **Mugiwara**.

Oye… ¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto Luffy apoyado en la barandilla, mirando hacia abajo al pirata de Krieg.

Cállate…No tengo…hambre.— dijo el pirata moribundo entre gruñidos de su estómago.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Sanji llego con un plato de comida, dejándola frente a los ojos del hombre moribundo, que trago saliva al ver el alimento.

Come.— dijo el cocinero rubio claramente, causando que Naruto y Luffy sonrieran.

Cállate… ¡Quita esto de mi vista!— grito el subordinado de Krieg desviando la mirada— Aunque sea miserable…nunca aceptare la lastima de otros.

No seas terco y come...Para mí, cualquiera que tenga hambre es un cliente.— dijo Sanji exhalando humo.

No soy un cliente.— otro gruñido escapo del estómago del pirata moribundo.

…El océano es cruel, ¿Verdad?— el cocinero rubio enfoco sus ojos al cielo, viendo el cielo azul con una mirada incierta—Este océano es terrible si no hay comida ni agua la cual consumir. Es lo peor que hay.— el pirata de Krieg tembló levemente, sus ojos clavándose en la comida frente a sus ojos— No hay nadie, aparte de mí, que entienda como se siente alguien tan hambriento. No me importa si mueres por tu orgullo, pero si comes, podrás ver lo que te ofrece el mañana.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pirata moribundo trago saliva, solo para tomar el plato y comenzar a comer, llorando lágrimas de alegría y alivio por el buen sabor.

Es rico...— susurro el pirata secándose las lágrimas— ¡Es rico! ¡Delicioso!— sorbiendo su nariz, el hombre hambriento lloraba fuertemente— ¡Pen-Pensaba que iba a morir! ¡Que nadie me ayudaría! ¡Es delicioso…! ¡Es-Es la primera vez que como algo tan delicioso!

Sanji sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras, algo imitado por Luffy y Naruto.

Bastante rico, ¿Verdad?— dijo el rubio fumador con alegría.

¡Jajaja!— Naruto rio al ver eso, algo imitado por Luffy— ¡Mira bien esto, Luffy! ¡Los rubios también son conocidos por su absoluta bondad!

¡Jejeje! ¡Creo que encontré a mi cocinero!— los ojos del artista marcial se abrieron al escuchar eso.

¡O-Oye, Luffy! ¡No creo…No creo que él sea el adecuado!— dijo el rubio con un rostro nervioso, algo que Luffy ignoro a favor de seguir sonriendo ampliamente mientras que saltaba de la barandilla y aterrizaba de pie.

¿Por qué no? ¡Sabe cocinar y es genial!— dijo el pirata **Mugiwara** aun con su sonrisa, causando que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

Si, entiendo eso, pero...— rascando su nuca, el rubio miro al fumador, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

¡Pero nada! ¡Él será mi cocinero!— dijo el capitán pirata con una gran sonrisa, pero se esfumo al ver como Naruto aterrizaba a su lado.

¡¿Por qué no buscas otro cocinero!? ¡Ya se! ¡Ese hombre grande y malo! ¡¿Patty era?!— con una sonrisa nerviosa, el rubio artista marcial noto como Luffy negaba con la cabeza.

No. Él será el cocinero.— dijo el **Mugiwara** negando con la cabeza.

… ¿De qué hablan?— pregunto Sanji alzo una ceja porque creía que ambos piratas estaban hablando de él.

De cómo te unirás a mi tripulación como mi cocinero.— dijo el pirata del sombrero de paja con una gran sonrisa, causando que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

…Escucha, rubio… ¿Viste ese barco?— señalando al Going Merry, Naruto fruncía el ceño mirando a Sanji— Ese barco…Ese barco es mi territorio. Ese territorio es demasiado pequeño para dos rubios.

No te preocupes. No quiero quitarte tu territorio.— Sanji negó con la cabeza, exhalando humo mientras que Naruto lo miraba incrédulo y que Luffy frunciera el ceño— No seré un pirata contigo…Tengo una razón para quedarme aquí.

Ya escuchaste, Luffy. Él se quedara. No puede venir.— negando con la cabeza con un suspiro, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, estando muy dolido por la noticia exteriormente.

Aunque por dentro estaba aliviado porque no tendría que herir a un compañero rubio en su pelea para defender su territorio en el "Going Fox".

¡No! ¡Me niego!— grito Luffy con un ceño fruncido, causando que más de uno alzara una ceja.

¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto Sanji con una ceja alzada.

¡Que no acepto tu respuesta!— cruzándose de brazos, el **Mugiwara** negó con su cabeza— Eres un buen cocinero, así que quiero que te conviertas en un pirata conmigo.

¿Es que no escuchas?— pregunto el cocinero rubio con incredulidad.

¿Cuál es tu razón? Dime.— bajando sus manos, Luffy miro al cocinero interesado.

No tengo porque decírtelo.— respondió Sanji sin interés.

¡Pero si me acabas de decir que te escuche!— se quejó el capitán pirata acercándose a Sanji.

¡Quería decir que debes escuchar a las personas cuando hablan! ¡Mocoso de mierda!— gruño el cocinero alzando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Luffy.

¡No me llames así! ¡O te destruiré!— al igual que el cocinero rubio, el capitán del sombrero de paja gruño enojado.

Oye...— el pirata moribundo interrumpió la charla, causando que Luffy y Sanji voltearan a verlo con sus ojos en blanco.

¡¿Qué!?— gruñeron el cocinero y el capitán con furia en sus ojos.

Mi nombre es Gin y formo parte de la tripulación de Don Krieg.— Naruto alzo una ceja ante la presentación ya que el llamado Gin enfoco sus ojos en él y Luffy— Ustedes son piratas, ¿No? ¿Cuál es su meta?

Mi meta es el One Piece. Es por eso que iré a **Grand Line**.— respondió Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

¿Y tú?— pregunto Gin volviendo a mirar al artista marcial rubio.

Ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo.— cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa, el rubio noto como el pirata de Krieg los miraba con detenimiento, permaneciendo en silencio por unos instantes.

Dices que estás buscando a un cocinero. No tienes muchos miembros, ¿No?— pregunto el hombre moribundo con detenimiento, notando como el capitán de sombrero de paja señalaba a ambos rubios.

Con ellos ya tengo seis.— ante esas palabras, Sanji y Naruto fruncieron el ceño.

Oye, no me incluyas.— bufo el cocinero con un ceño fruncido.

¡Que yo seré el capitán de mi propia tripulación!— grito Naruto con su puño en alto, algo que a Luffy no le importo.

Parecen ser buenas personas, así que déjenme advertirles algo.— una mirada seria se propago por el rostro de Gin mientras que el pirata miraba a ambos adolescente— Olvídense de **Grand Line**.

¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto curioso, observando atentamente al pirata moribundo.

Para encontrar el One Piece, debes ir a **Grand Line**. Y para llegar a ser el mejor de tu clase, debes encontrar los dedos y ellos están en **Grand Line**.— dijo Gin con una mirada seria, causando que Naruto afilara la mirada y que Sanji y Luffy alzaran una ceja en confusión— Ese lugar es solo una parte del mar…Si quieres ser pirata, puedes ir a otros sitios.

¿Qué….sabes de los dedos?— pregunto Naruto lentamente, causando que Gin sufriera un estremecimiento.

Nosotros…estuvimos en **Grand Line**.— ante esa información, los oyentes abrieron sus ojos— Ahí...vimos al Quinto Dedo.— ante las palabras de Gin, Naruto se puso recto y camino hacia el pirata moribundo— Era un monstruo…jugo todo el tiempo con nosotros y nos dejó a merced de alguien peor o igual.

¿De qué están hablando? ¿Peor o igual?— Sanji miraba con confusión al moribundo y al artista marcial, sin entender de lo que hablaban.

Nos encontramos con dos monstruos...Don Krieg parecía conocer al Quinto Dedo...y después de eso…comenzó la masacre.— las manos de Gin fueron a los lados de su cabeza, empezando a apretar con desesperación— Ese monstruo…nos destruyó a todos...Cuando acababa con los piratas de un barco, saltaba al otro y seguía hasta que llego con Don Krieg.

El Quinto Dedo… ¿Quién era?— la mirada aterradora en el rostro de Naruto hizo que Gin tragara saliva.

Era una mujer…Un monstruo con rostro de mujer...— susurro el pirata de Krieg con sus manos en su rostro, sin notar como Naruto parecía tranquilizarse al escuchar eso— Ella…Esa cosa…peleo contra todos los barcos y nos venció…leyendo un libro. ¡Dejo hecho añicos nuestros navíos! ¡Ni siquiera Don Krieg la hizo quitar los ojos de su libro!

Ya veo...— apoyándose en la barandilla, el artista marcial rubio miro el cielo— Un monstruo, ¿Eh?

Luego de eso…Vino el segundo monstruo.— un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Gin mientras que el pirata de Don Krieg temblaba levemente— Sus ojos eran como los de un halcón…emanaban muerte y destrucción…deshizo nuestros barcos como si fuera un juego de niños...— levantando la mirada, Gin enfoco sus ojos en los oyentes— Al menos el dedo solo nos golpeó…pero ese hombre…Ese hombre nos asesinaba y destruía nuestros barcos.

¿Quiénes son los dedos?— pregunto Luffy confundido, ya cansado de no entender de que hablaban Gin y Naruto.

Son…Son la **Akuma no Te** ("La Mano del Diablo")— ante las palabras del pirata de Krieg, el cocinero y el capitán del sombrero de paja alzaron una ceja en confusión.

¿La Mano del Diablo…?— Sanji observaba con confusión a Gin— ¿Quiénes son esos?

Monstruos...— cuando el pirata moribundo dijo esas palabras, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en la barandilla con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos— Son los dedos del diablo que dirigen sus hordas y controlar parte de su ejército.

Antes de que Luffy y Sanji pudieran preguntar otra cosa, el artista marcial se levantó y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del cocinero y los piratas.

¿Qué le pasa?— se preguntó el **Mugiwara** confundido, viendo como su amigo saltaba para aterrizar en el Going Merry y subirse al nido de cuervo.

Acostándose en el suelo, Naruto utilizo sus manos como almohada y enfoco sus ojos en el cielo, cerrándolos luego de unos segundos.

…

"_Quiero ser libre de una vez…Bellemere-San"_— una voz suplicante combinada en sollozos fue lo que escucho Naruto, algo que tal vez paso hace horas, minutos, segundos, el artista marcial no estaba seguro.

Lo único que descubrió fue que al abrir los ojos y levantarse del nido de cuervo, no estaba al lado del restaurante.

Bien...— Naruto asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y llevando su mano a su barbilla con un rostro de pensamiento— ¿Dónde mierda estoy?

¡Oigan…! ¡Un humano!— mirando hacia abajo, el rubio vio como hombres pez estaban en un muelle, señalándolo con rostros incrédulos.

Bien...— Naruto asintió con la cabeza, teniendo un rostro tranquilo, que se esfumo en un instante para gritar con incredulidad— ¡¿Qué mierda son ustedes!?

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto se quedó dormido en el nido de cuervo y partió directamente con Nami a la isla de Arlong. Despertando en el muelle donde los **Gyojin** ("Hombres Pez") tenían al Going Merry.

Ahora mismo estoy entre dos cocineros. Por esa razón necesito su sagrada opinión. No tengo a nadie con quien hablar de esto ahora mismo.

Uno de ellos es Shirou Emiya de Fate, el otro, como dijo **zegion94kaiser**, es Rin Okumura de Ao no Exorcist.

Necesito ayuda para decidir porque los dos me agradan y no se cual es mejor.

Si eligen a Shirou, tendrá la **Tōei** **Tōei no Mi** ("Fruta Proyección Proyección") o si no la **Trace Trace no Mi** ("Fruta Trazado Trazado"). Tengo una explicación para crear una Fruta del Diablo tipo Paramecia que explique como Shirou es capaz de crear espadas.

Si eligen a Rin, tendrá la **Hito Hito no Mi: Model Demon **("Fruta Hombre Hombre: Modelo Demonio"). Una fruta del diablo tipo Zoan Mitológica que le permitirá a Rin convertirse en un demonio. Tendrá el fuego azul y a Kurikara.

¿Tienen un nombre para la tripulación de Naruto? Porque yo creo que tengo uno pero ese nombre cobrara sentido más adelante en la historia, cuando Naruto demuestre que es capaz de crear desastres tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

Me olvide de decir esto en el anterior capitulo.

También me baso un poco en el manga para escribir esta historia.

Y otra pregunta que me olvide de hacerles en el anterior capitulo. Es porque yo estoy algo indeciso.

¿A Tashigi con quien la prefieren? ¿Con Naruto o Zoro?

Y tengo que aclarar y hacerles saber es que tal vez habrá Frutas del Diablo Oc, cambios en personajes y organizaciones Oc. Como por ejemplo, ciertos personajes tendrán hermana y hermano.

Con eso tal vez ya deben descubrir quienes aparecerán en el futuro.

Lo de organizaciones Oc, ya fue nombrada la organización. La **Akuma no Te**. En capítulos futuros se explicara quienes son, quien los dirige, que miembros hay, etc.

Este capítulo fue más corto para presentar a la organización, preguntarles lo del cocinero y porque el anterior capitulo es de 15000 palabras. Ya en el siguiente capítulo habrá más acción. Además que creo que en el capítulo cuatro o cinco se mostrara algo del pasado de Naruto.


	3. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16 **era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin**, estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan**, **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra**, así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
